El Mortifago & Yo
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Finalizando su tercer año en Hogwarts, Harry emprende una aventura en solitario a la casa de los gritos. Queriendo observar el lugar en donde uno de los mejores amigos de su padre había pasado sus transformaciones a hombre lobo. Pero en medio de su aventura en solitario, Harry encuentra a un mortifago herido y no le queda otra opción que ayudarlo. (SNARRY) (SEVERUSXHARRY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todos para los que siguen mi fic (el fantasma del espejo) (También snarry), avise que estaría subiendo otro fic Snarry. Bueno. No tengo mucho que decir. Solo espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenecen a J.k Rowling**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- encuentro**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Había decidido escaparme, mientras todos estaban dormidos para poder inspeccionar la casa de los gritos. Estaba aburrido y según la historia que había dicho Hermione (amiga y compañera) era la casa más embrujada de nueva Bretaña.

Lo que ella no sabía era que _esa_ historia, era falsa. En realidad toda esa historia, era un rumor que había creado el Director Dumbledore para poder ocultar la licantropía de Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Pero según, Remus, a pesar de que la historia era falsa, la casa de por sí sola era espeluznante. Además no era lo mismo verla de cerca que de lejos. Como había tenido la oportunidad ya varias veces este año.

Estaba en mi tercer año en Hogwarts y ya podíamos ir a Hogsmeade (Cada vez que el colegio decidiera hace una salida y con el permiso de nuestros padres). Así que decidí dar un paseo y observar la casa embrujada desde adentro y como en un par de semanas acabaría el tercer año quería tener una aventura que contar.

Había una ventaja y una desventaja en esta aventura mía. La ventaja era que conocía un pasadizo secreto para entrar a la casa desde Hogwarts, la desventaja era que el pasadizo se encontraba bajo el sauce voceador. _El truco_ era que… Bueno, tenía dos trucos; el primero era que sabía un hechizo para hacer que el sauce se "paralizara", el segundo era que tenía un mapa que me alertaría de la presencia de alguien.

Así que esta aventura no podía fallar. Me fuera gustado venir con mi amigo Ron, pero él era…bueno él era alguien con poco sentido de aventura (Sin decir que el pobre odiaba a las arañas a mas no poder) y de algo yo estaba seguro. Que ese lugar tendría que estar plagado de esos bichos de 8 patas que tanto le aterraban. Así que decidí emprender esta aventura en solitario.

Con el paso más silencioso que podía hacer. Salí de la sala común y baje las escaleras a oscuras tratando de recordar cual era el escalón que tenía una pequeña trampa. Me fuera gustado poder utilizar un _lumos_ , pero luego los retratos comenzarían a molestar y chillar y eso llamaría la atención de Flich. Lo bueno, era que Flich estaba lo bastante lejos para escuchar las molestia de los retratos pero yo no quería arriesgarme a utilizar el lumos. Todo estaba tan silencioso que en un momento temí estar cometiendo una locura, esperaba yo pues, no arrepentirme a mitad de camino, así que emprendí camino y salí hasta las afueras y bajar la pequeña lomita que llevaría hasta el sauce.

Y ahí estaba el, tan imponente y violento el sauce voceador. Tengo que admitir que la vista era horrorosa y de tan solo pensar que tendría que acercarme unos centímetros para poder hechizarlo estaba haciendo que me arrepintiera. Pero bueno, era una aventura y yo era un Gryffindor no me iba a echar hacia atrás. Hechice a ese maldito árbol y me encamine hacia el sauce, buscando entre sus raíces el hueco que me llevaría hasta un pasadizo y de ahí caminar hasta llegar a la casa. Encontré el hueco y me arrastre dentro de él. Ya adentro me dedique a caminar y después de no sé cuantos minutos, llegue a la sala de casa de los gritos.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ni yo tenía idea. En cierta parte estaba esperando que saliera uno de esos _"fantasmas",_ y yo saliera corriendo y hay terminara mi extraordinaria aventura. Pero como todavía no había nada alarmante, decidí concentrarme en observar con detalle cada una de los objetos que contenía la sala (que por cierto era muy pocos) no había nada emocionante en ese lugar. Así que subí las escalares hasta el segundo piso, merodee los cuartos y camine con cuidado, temía que a cada paso que diera el suelo se rajara y yo terminara muerto en el primer piso.

Tenía que admitirlo la casa si era horrible. Y se podía sentir la espesura del aire algo así como si costara respirar. También el rechinido del piso cada vez que mi pie lo tocaba era espeluznante. Ya que había revisado toda la casa, parecía más terrorífica desde afuera que desde adentro, pero no dejaba de ser (como había repetido antes) espeluznante.

Decidir irme, así que comencé bajar las escaleras cuando escuché un ruido. No era un ruido pequeño, era el reunido de un buen golpe. Me asuste y me quede congelado en uno de los escalones. Tal vez era mi imaginación que estaba jugándome una mala pasada. _Si seguro era eso._ Entonces, esta vez escuche un pequeño gruñido de dolor y no pude evitar aterrarme. Joder, joder no…. ¿y si había entrado alguien? ¿Y si…había en verdad fantasmas horripilantes? No podía moverme estaba paralizado.

Me aclare la garganta y dije en voz alta. — ¿Hay alguien ahí? —

Nada. Ni siquiera llevaba mi capa de invisibilidad para decir que estaba _"oculto"._ Todo estaba en silencio de nuevo, no volví a escuchar el gruñido, saque mi varita y utilice un lumos (y aunque estaba algo claro) termine de bajar los escalones. Tembloroso alargue la mano con la que sostenía la varita para nuevamente observar la sala. Y entonces vi algo que no había estado ahí cuando llegue. Tirado cerca de un sofá totalmente roto, había un bulto negro. Con paso cuidadoso me acerque a este y con la luz que me brindaba el hechizo descubrí que no era un bulto. ¡Era un hombre! El hombre estaba a boca abajo y su espalda estaba llena de heridas parecían más bien arañazos y estos estaban sangrando con abundancia. Me acerque para ayudarlo y el hombre inconsciente jadeo adolorido.

Me asuste y esta vez de verdad ¿Qué debía hacer? Yo no tenía nada con que ayudarlo. Tal vez debería regresar y decirle al Director o a Poppy. Pero eso me llevaría mucho tiempo y tal vez cuando quisiera regresar el hombre ya estaría muerto. Así que trate de ayudar con lo que tenía al alcance. Con cuidado comencé a quitarle la túnica que tenía destrozada. Trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Cuando por fin pude quitársela, comencé a quitarle la camisa (Toda su ropa era negra) y entonces vi algo en su brazo que hizo que me apartara. Ahí en su antebrazo estaba la marca tenebrosa. El hombre era un mortifago. ¡Un mortifago! Mis ojos todavía seguían fijos en la marca. Tal vez debería irme y dejarlo morir ahí. Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que irme.

Me levante, tome mi varita que había quedado tirada en el piso y me di la vuelta. Pero no di ni un paso. Me voltee y lo mire. No podía dejarlo ahí. Pero…pero ¡Era un mortifago! Un seguidor del que-no-debe-ser-nombra-do. Estaba seguro que ese hombre había matado a muchas personas pero pero….yo. ¡Maldición!. Regrese y volvía a agacharme para terminar de quitarle la camisa. También note que se estaba creando un charco de sangre bajo el mortifago. Así que tuve que levitarlo hasta el sofá. Rasgue una parte limpia de su túnica destrozada y la moje de agua, utilizando el Aguamenti. Le limpie con cuidado la espalda para quitar la sangre. El mortifago tenía la piel muy pálida. No sé si era por la pérdida de sangre o porque su tono de piel era así. El hombre tenía el cabello negro algo largo, que le tapaba el rostro así que después de que le limpie las heridas le recogí el cabello para poder ver su rostro.

Por un momento temí que hubiera despertado pero todavía seguía inconsciente así que pude ver su rostro. Tenía las cejas juntas y su rostro a pesar de estar inconsciente tenía una mueca de molestia (yo más bien diría dolor) su nariz…bueno su nariz era….olvidemos su nariz. Volví a utilizar el Aguamenti y con otro trozo limpio de tela, le limpie lo que pude del rostro. No podía ponerlo a boca arriba por sus heridas y estaba seguro que el hombre tenía el pecho sucio de sangre producto del charco. Como no tenía con que amararle el cabello, me vi en la obligación de trenzarlo. Yo, era bueno haciendo trenzas, mi madre siempre se las hacía, así que como siempre la observaba aprendí a hacerlas. (Algo que no me servía para nada porque yo no tenía el cabello largo como ella y aunque lo tuviera no me trenzaría el cabello ¿Qué hombre usa trenzas? Bueno, he visto a algunos utilizándolas).

Hice una pequeña tira con la tela y se la amarre la punta de la trenza. Agarre la ropa ensangrentada que le había quitado (y había rasgado, pero bueno ya también estaba destrozada) y la tire detrás del sofá. Suspire y me volví a preguntar ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus heridas estaban hinchadas y parecían querer sangrar de nuevo. Tenía que regresar y conseguir algo para evitar que volvieran a sangrar. Pero, ¿Por qué debería ayudar a un mortifago? Corrección, ¿Por qué había ayudado a uno? Era un ser humano. Eso era lo que tenía que tener presente y olvidarme del hecho de que era uno de los seguidores del actual mago tenebroso.

—Ya regreso—. Dije en voz alta, sintiéndome como un estúpido. El hombre estaba inconsciente. Pero creo que me sentía un poco más seguro hablándole.

Me di la vuelta y apresure el paso, prácticamente comencé a correr y de la nada ya me encontraba arrastrándome por el agujero. El sauce todavía se encontraba paralizado. Así que me sentí medio aliviado. Subí con rapidez la loma. Observe mi mapa. Flich al parecer ya estaba dormido porque su punto no se movía y la estaba igual junto a él. Camine y llegue hasta la enfermería, abrí la puerta con cuidado y gracias a Merlín no había nadie adentro. Fui hasta el estante donde estaban las pociones que se utilizaba Poppy y lo abrí. Agarre una frasco donde había algo de díctamo, bueno, yo creo que era díctamo, también agarre otro frasco que contenía un ungüento para la hinchazón. No recordaba si en verdad servía para eso, pero de igual lo tome, también tome unas vendas y vaya…alcohol, lo agarre y también tome algunos algodones y esponjas.

Todo no me cabía en las manos, así que tuve que agarrar una sábana y poner todo en la mitad y amarrarla para que quedara tipo _bolsa._ Estaba nervioso. No sé por qué me preocupaba tanto por el mortifago pero sus heridas eran graves y no quería que en mi conciencia quedara el hecho de que no lo pude ayudar por mi cobardía o estupidez o lo que fuera. Corrí y baje las escalares para bajar hasta el vestíbulo del colegio y nuevamente volví a correr por otro pasillo, salí del colegio y baje la lomita, el sauce voceador nuevamente estaba moviéndose así que me toco hechizarlo nuevamente. Me arrastre por el hueco y corrí por el pasadizo, llegue a la sala agitado. El hombre todavía seguía inconsciente, así que me acerque a él.

— Ya regrese. — Le dije, me senté en el suelo y trata de calmarme. Saque las cosas y puse la sabana en un lugar en donde no se ensuciara. Abrí el tarro del alcohol y humedecí los algodones. Acerque mi mano a la espalda del hombre y con cuidado comencé pasar el algodón sobre las heridas. El mortifago se removió y yo me paralice. El hombre gruño inconsciente, nuevamente volví a pasar el algodón despacio, esta vez no se movió pero si gruño un poco, limpie con cuidado y luego con otro algodón pase el ungüento para quitar la hinchazón de sus heridas.

Estaba cansado y agotado, las heridas del hombre estaban un poco mejor. Regresaría a Hogwarts y me tiraría a dormir, pero antes de eso; Lo levite unos centímetros, limpie su pecho y cubrí las heridas con las vendas. Lo cubrí hasta la cadera con la sabana. Las otras cosas que traje las guarde en un lugar seguro.

Le eche una última mirada al hombre y entonces me voltee para regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a la Historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todas(os)! quiero agradecerles por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, enserio muchas gracias por sus reviews**

 **Quiero agradecerles a:**

 **Sol Potter**

 **Tainie**

 **Livres et moi**

 **ShirayGaunt**

 **Yessenia Sss**

 **Guest (1)**

 **Guest (2)**

 **Tast Cullen**

 **Por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer el capítulo.**

 **Nota: En este fic los padres de Harry están vivos, aquí no existe la profecía. (Lo digo porque vi en algunos Reviews que me hacían la pregunta y pos si, James y Lily están vivos)**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 2.- Despierto.**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Me desperté temprano, había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Y de paso tenía hambre así que esta vez utilizando mi capa de invisibilidad volví a salir. Baje las escaleras y trate de recordar el camino hasta la cocina del castillo.

Encontré el frutero y le hice cosquillas a la pera que segundos después se convirtió en la manija de la puerta para entrar a la cocina. Dentro de la cocina había movimiento, ya había algunos elfos despiertos que estaban comenzando a preparar cosas.

Todos me saludaron y me dijeron que si quería algo. Y por supuesto pedí bastante comida para llevar (si para llevar) tenía que pensar en otra boca que alimentar, había un mortifago esperándome (Esperaba yo pues, que estuviera todavía inconsciente). Salí de la cocina y repetí todo el proceso de ayer. Hasta llegar a la sala de la casa de los gritos.

Gracias a Dios lo conseguí dormido. Me acerque a él y le revise los vendajes, estaban rojizos. Así que debía cambiarlos. Deposite la taza que me habían dado los elfos con comida en el suelo.

Me quite la capa y busque mi varita en mi bolsillo. Y entonces sucedió. El movimiento fue tan rápido que grite. Una mano me apretaba con fuerza el cuello. Con mis manos trate de apartar el brazo pero este no cedía. Desesperado alce la vista hacia el mortifago.

— _¡soy bueno!_ — Le grite y volví a tratar de apartar su brazo. — ¡Yo estoy curado tus heridas! — le dije. —

Los ojos del mortifago eran negros (¿es que acaso todo era negro en el?) y estos me miraron con desconfianza pero por suerte aflojo un poco el agarre.

— Yo estoy curando tus heridas. — volví a repetirle con voz temblorosa. El mortifago se dio cuenta de su situación y comprobó que yo no mentía, esta vez me soltó por completo y pude respirar mejor. El hombre se sentó con cuidado sobre el sofá.

— Pues, estás haciendo un horrible trabajo. — Me dijo y ¡Dios! su voz era gruesa que al escucharla me recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

Me sobe mi cuello y le respondí totalmente ofendido. — Discúlpeme usted, por mi horrible trabajo y haberle salvado la vida. —

Al escucharme el hombre me miro malicioso y me atravesó con su negra mirada. — _Curioso_. — me dijo el hombre, comenzó a quitarse los vendajes. — ¿Ayudando a un mortifago? ¿ _O_ es que un chiquillo como tu planeaba venderme al ministerio? — me pregunto con burla su gruesa voz. —

Yo no iba a dejarme aterrorizar a sí que lo enfrente con la mirada. —Pues, tengo que admitir que no es una mala idea, pero si fuera sido eso, en vez de ponerme a curar sus heridas, fuera llamado a alguien para que se lo llevara y ahorita mismo no estuviéramos teniendo esta agradable conversación. — Le dije.

El hombre me sonrió malicioso parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo esto. — _Cierto._ —admitió. —un punto para ti. —me dijo. —

No le quitaba la vista de encima y ahora no sabía qué hacer, el mortifago ya se había quitado las vendas y parecía querer comprobar el estado de sus heridas.

— Tengo díctamo. — le dije, hice el ademan para ponerme de pie y entonces el mortifago se puso en guardia.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Me agarro por el brazo y él se puso de pie y yo junto con él, puede ver como por sus ojos cruzaba el dolor por haberse levantado tan rápido.

— Tengo díctamo — le repetí nervioso, tuve que alzar la mirada para hablarle, el hombre era alto y yo le llegaba más abajo del pecho me sentí como un completo enano.

— ¿Díctamo? — repitió el, yo asentí. — ¿Dónde está? —me pregunto, yo le señale donde se encontraba, el me soltó y fue a buscarlo.

— ¿Es lo único que conseguiste? ¿No tienes pociones? Que es esto… ¿Alcohol? ¿Enserio? —

Yo me puse rojo de la rabia ese maldito no estaba valorando mi esfuerzo. — ¡Fue lo único que conseguí!— chille, el me miro y entorno los ojos, abrió el taro donde se encontraba el díctamo y saco unas cuantas ramitas

— ¿lo trajiste de tu casa? —me pregunto y yo me quede mudo ¿Qué debía decirle? Obviamente tenía que mentir.

— sí. —respondí.

El me hizo otra pregunta. — ¿Eres del pueblo? —asentí y puede ver en sus ojos que no me creía pero no me pidió explicación, el mortifago agarro las ramas de díctamo y la llevo a su boca y comenzó a masticarlas.

— ¿Para qué haces eso? —pregunte.

El me miro como si fuera dicho una tremenda estupidez. — si se consume díctamo, este curara heridas poco profundas y evitara que queden cicatrices. — Me explico y yo me sentí a un más estúpido al estar recibiendo clases de herbologia por parte de uno de los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Siguió masticando y observo las otras cosas que había traído. —Mira esto. — dijo mirando el ungüento. — ¿Quién hizo esto, tu padre? — Siguió hablando ahora con algo de molestia. — No es perfecto, pero creo que un niño de cinco años lo haría mejor. —Me miro y me pregunto. —o seguro lo hiciste tu ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

¿Doce? Repetí mentalmente mientras la rabia volvía a consumirme. — ¡Tengo trece! —le grite, _maldito, maldito._ Tenía que haberlo dejado morir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

El hombre rio con humor. — ¿Trece? —repitió, el muy maldito me miro con burla. —No seas mentiroso.

Estaba seguro que mi rostro tendría que estar rojo por la rabia. — Como ya veo que se encuentra bien, me largo de aquí. — le dije.

Comencé a caminar y pase por su lado pero él me detuvo agarrándome por el brazo. —tu no iras a ninguna parte. —

Yo me paralicé pero en la voz del hombre todavía quedaba un toque de burla, agarrándome por el brazo me arrastro al sofá e hizo que me sentara. — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello? —me pregunto, él estaba de pie frente a mi tocándoselo.

Baje la vista algo avergonzado — lo trence. — Dije —me estorbaba mientras limpiaba las heridas. —

El me miro y luego asintió algo dudoso, se agacho para recoger la taza que traje con comida, al el agacharse note que las heridas que tenía en la espalda ya habían desaparecido — ¿Comida? —Pregunto, yo asentí, el mortifago se sentó a mi lado y le quito la tapa a la taza. — Huele bien. — Dijo. —

¡Pues obvio que olía bien! El hombre comenzó a comer, y yo lo observaba, ¡maldito! Esa comida también era para mí y mi estómago se lo hizo saber retorciéndose. El me miro divertido comió un poco más y me dejo algo en la taza. Yo la agarre y comencé a comer ¡Que hambre tenia! La comida estaba deliciosa.

El mortifago se puse de pie y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo y al parecer lo encontró, el dio unos cuantos pasos y consiguió una varita, _su varita._ — ¿Mi ropa? —me pregunto. —

Yo mastique deprisa y le respondí. —destruida. — Fui sincero. — cuando te encontré no tenía nada con limpiarte y bueno, tuve que romperla pero ¡ya estaba rota de igual forma!

Enarcando una ceja, el me miro ya podía ver su rostro mejor porque ya está más claro… ¡más claro! ¡El colegio! ¡Tenía que regresar! Me levante y tape la taza y agarre mi capa.

— Yo….tengo que irme. — Le dije, el seguía mirándome y baje la vista nervioso ¿y si no me dejaba ir? ¿Y si me mataba? ¡Dios no! Me aterrorice.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —me pregunto el acercándose a mí.

— a-a m-i ca-asa —Tartamudee —

— ¿A tu casa? — me dijo con burla.

Yo asentí. — _No le voy a decir a nadie_ — me apure en decirle.

El hizo una mueca extraña en su rostro, tal vez estaba pensando en cómo matarme, involuntariamente comencé a temblar, el alzo su mano y cerré los ojos ¡reamente iba a matarme! Pero entonces solo sentí como me daba dos palmaditas sobre mi cabello. — _Puedes irte a casa_ — la forma en como me estaba tratando era como si yo fuera un buen perrito que había hecho todo lo que su amo había pedido.

Se acercó a mí y me susurro en el oído. — _pero si llegas a decirle a alguien sobre esto, voy a encontré y te matare ¿de acuerdo?_ —violentamente yo asentí y con una ademan me dio permiso de irme, agarre mi capa, me la puse y salí corriendo aterrado de ese lugar ¡por supuesto que no le diría a nadie! Había ayudado a un mortifago y había sobrevivido a la experiencia. Voltee hacia atrás para ver si no me seguía pero no lo vi, aliviado suspire y continúe mi camino.

Llegue a Hogwarts, y decidí ir a mi sala común (tenía que cambiarme para ponerme el uniforme), ya había algunos despiertos. Cuando me vieron entrar sosteniendo mi capa de invisibilidad me enviaron una mirada de advertencia algo así como _"espero que no nos hayas echo perder puntos"_ , pero puntos no perdí. Estuve, pues (según yo) a punto de perder la vida. Pero todo había resultado bien.

La aventura por la que había ido, había terminado convirtiendo en otra, ayudando a uno de los seguidores del señor tenebroso. Que gracias a merlín se había tomado todo con cierto humor (excepto la parte en la que amenazó con matarme). No me sentía mal por haberlo ayudado, a pesar que todavía estaba medio aterrado fue curioso ayudarlo. Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre (y estaba seguro que él no me lo diría) y él tampoco me lo pregunto (y yo tampoco se lo fuera dicho) a pesar de que ayude a un mortifago. Ya mi cerebro comenzaba a crear escenas en donde me lo encontraba con en la calle.

Suspire como un estúpido, esperaba que eso no ocurriera. Yo no quería morir. Subí hasta mi cuarto y decidí por fin ir a cambiarme.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan la historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes! Y gracias por el apoyo**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PDT: Lo de severus con el cabello trensado lo utilice por una vez mientras miraba imágenes en Pinreste conseguí una de Sev con el cabello así y estaba tan dhsskjdskjskd uwu hemozo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa a todas dije que actualizaría el viernes pero pos mañana es viernes :D Estoy loca lo se... bueno. quiero agradecerle por sus reviews a :**

 **Tainie , Tast Cullen , livres et moi. Muchas gracias por sacar el tiempo para leer el fic.**

 **Bueno, disfruten el cap!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Mundial de Quiddicth**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde el encuentro que había tenido con el mortifago en la casa de los gritos y ahora me encontraba de vacaciones. El mundial de Quiddicth comenzaría solo en dos días y mi padre y yo, asistiríamos junto el padre de Ron y sus hermanos. Mi madre aunque le encantaba también el Quiddicth había decidido quedarse en casa. Diciendo en broma que necesitaba un descanso de nosotros dos.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Hijo?— mi padre me apresuro para que terminara de llenar mi mochila con la ropa que llevaría para los mundiales, mi padre había logrado comprar unas buenas entradas a un buen precio junto con Arthur.

— ¡Sí! — Le grite. —

Ya tenía todas mis cosas preparadas, partiríamos un día antes porque el lugar en donde tomaríamos el traslador estaba bastante lejos. Usando la red Flu llegamos a la casa de los Weasley, Ron estaba eufórico y no paraba de hablar de las cosas que iba a comprarse apenas llegáramos al campamento.

— He reunido toda mi vida para este momento. —Dijo, yo entorne los ojos. —

— Estas comportándote algo exagerado, Ron. —

Ron me ignoro y siguió parloteando sobre el Mundial, ya que mi amigo esperaba conseguir aunque sea el autógrafo de Victor Krum (Buscador del equipo de Bulgaria). Molly la mama de Ron estaba preparando algo de comida para llevar, ya que la caminata hasta el traslador era larga y lastimosamente no podíamos ir en nuestras escobas para no atraer la atención de ningún Muggle.

Me senté en un lugarcito cercano a una de las ventanas que estaban en la sala para mirar hacia afuera, aunque no había en realidad una buena vista, lo hacía para poder distraerme porque tanta habladuría de Ron, sus hermanos y de nuestros padres me estaba aturdiendo.

Me acorde del mortifago ¿y si por casualidad me lo llegaba a conseguir en el campamento?, tengo que admitir que eso me daría miedo, pero a la ves seria curioso ¿Qué me diría? Seguramente averiguaría mi nombre y me mantendría vigilado o peor aún, tal vez, él ya sabía quién era yo.

¡ _Cálmate, Harry!_ Me dije, ahora el exagerado era yo. ¿De tantas personas que habría en ese lugar, tendría que conseguirme con él? Según lo que había escuchado de mi padre, muchas personas, incluso muchos extranjeros se han movilizado para poder asistir al partido de Bulgaria vs Irlanda.

— ¡Harry! — Al escuchar mi nombre, me puse de pie inmediatamente y entonces sentí como alguien me abrazaba, me di vuelta, dándome cuenta que era Hermione.

— Ah… ¡hola! — Le dije de volviéndole el abrazo. —

Hermione me miro extrañada. — ¿te ocurre algo, Harry?

Yo negó y le sonríe. — No, nada ¡qué bueno que tus padres te dieron permiso, Mione!

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, Hermione comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que le costó que sus padres la dejaran venir al mundial con nosotros. La señora Weasley anuncio que ya había empacado todo y emprendimos el camino hacia el traslador, cuando escuche a mi padre decir que estaba lejos pensé que se estaba refiriendo a algo lejos pero de alguna forma moderada, pero este lejos …era lejos, lejos, lejos, lejos.. Un lejos muy extremo. No se por cuantas horas camine, cuando por fin llegamos, el traslador no era nada más ni nada menos que una bota vieja. ¿Toda esta caminata por una bota vieja? Espera yo pues, que realmente todo esto valiera la pena y el partido no me decepcionara de lo contrario todo mi amor por el Quiddicth lo mandaría a al carajo.

Cuando por fin pudimos trasladarnos y llegar al campamento, la alegría se podía sentir por todas partes así que olvide mi cansancio y no pude parar de reír las horas siguientes. Allí nos encontramos con mi padrino Sirius y también con Remus (Ambos eran aurores igual que mi padre).

Todos se volvieron locos apostando, yo no aposte dinero, decidí mejor guardarlo para comprarme algunas cosas que estarían vendiendo mañana, ya que el partido de Quiddicth se realizaría mañana en las horas de la noche.

La carpa en donde nos quedamos era pequeña (por fuera) pero como la magia es magia cuando entrabas se transformaba en un lugar gigante.

— Amo la magia — Susurre para mí —

Nos dormidos tarde por hablar tanto, pero mi padre, Sirius y Remus tuvieron que hacer varias rondas por todo el campamento para que no ocurriera ningún altercado y hacer sentir seguros a todas las personas que nos congregábamos en este sitio.

Al mañana siguiente cuando desperté, hacia un buen día, Ginny que había venido con nosotros estaba preparando desayuno junto con Hermione.

Después de desayunar fuimos hasta el lugar en donde estas vendiendo cosas sobre el partido. Yo compre un afiche del equipo de Bulgaria, junto con unos omniculares (Binoculares mágicos que son capaces de repetir y enlentecer jugadas) y Ron compro uno donde aparecía Víctor Krum atrapando la Snicht , también compro unos omniculares junto con Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.

Luego de curiosear, decidimos regresar para prepararnos para ir al partido.

— ¡Que emoción! — Ron comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación impaciente, estaba sudando y se abanicaba con todo lo que veía. — ¡Que nervios!

— Pareces tú el que va jugar — Le dije, Ron se echó a reír y siguió merodeando por toda el lugar impacientándome — Me mareas

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? — Espeto Ron impacienté a su padre, el señor Weasley asintió y todos comenzamos a salir de la carpa.

Mi papa, Sirius y Remus tenían puesto sus uniformes de auror pero con bufandas y sombreros de los equipos que apoyaban.

— ¡Esta será mi noche de suerte, Harry! — Dijo mi padrino haciéndome un guiño — Te comprare una Saeta de Fuego si gana Irlanda ¿Por qué nadie cree que ganara?

— Por Víctor Krum — Le dije, mi padrino entorno los ojos, se acercó a mí, deslizo uno de sus abrazos por mis hombros y me susurro al oído — Ese Víctor Krum es un sobrevalorado.

— Que no te escuche Ron — Dije, entonces mi padrino dejo de mirarme para mirar a Ron quito su brazo de mis hombros y se deslizo hasta donde se encontraba Ron.

— Sirius….no lo hagas — Le reprendió Remus pero mi padrino le devolvió una sonrisa divertido y entonces dijo en voz alta — ¡Ese Víctor Krum es un sobrevalorado! —

El rostro de mi mejor amigo se tornó de un rojo furioso y comenzó a discutir con mi padrino sobre todas las habilidades que tenía Krum. Comenzamos a hacer la pequeña caminata que hasta el estadio de Quiddicth y ocupamos nuestros puesto.

El ambiente era increíble y la euforia se podía sentir en el aire. Al comienzo del partido presentaron las mascotas de los equipos, La mascota o mejor decir "Las macotas" del equipo de Bulgaria no era nada más ni nada menos que Veelas. Todo el público grito de emoción, incluso yo grite, aunque había varias personas molestas por eso. La macota del equipo de Irlanda era un Leprechaun (Una clase de duende) que crearon usando sus varitas. ¡Todo era tan maravilloso! El partido comenzó y el estadio parecía querer estallar de gritos por el apoyo a sus equipos.

Los equipos comenzaron a usar sus tácticas y muchos estaban eran pendientes a los buscadores yo estaba usado los omniculares aunque en algún momento del partido tuve que dejar de usarlos porque los omniculares me mostraban una cosa y en el partido estaba sucediendo otra. Irlanda iba ganado 130 a 10 tantos, Victor Krum se rompió la nariz al no poder esquivar una blugger que iba director hacia él. Se sitio la conmoción en ese momento muchos pedían una falta por lo sucedido pero el árbitro decidió no pitar falta a favor de Bulgaria, Victor Krum se encontraba desubicado y parecía mareado sobre su escoba todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y Ron que estaba a mi lado comenzó a insultar al árbitro, todos comenzaron a hacerlo (bueno yo no lo hice) incluso mi padrino Sirius comenzó a vociferar maldiciones al pobre árbitro. Victor Krum parecía recuperado y entonces todos comenzó a gritar y o esta vez no era por Krum al parecer el buscador de Irlanda había visto la Snitch y fue tras ella, Víctor Krum no se quedó atrás y persiguió la Snitch peleándose con el otro buscador.

— ¡No la puede atrapar! — Grito Ron casi en mi oreja — si la atrapa no ganaran el partido igual, todavía le faltan 10 tantos o 20 diferencia para que el puntaje no quede a la par.

Pero Víctor Krum no parecía importarle eso, le gano la carrera al otro buscador y atrapo la Snitch. Los de hinchas del equipo de Irlanda gritaron de emoción por el hecho que aunque su buscador no había atrapado la Snitch, Irlanda igual forma había ganado 170 a 160 tantos.

— ¡JA! — Mi padrino grito de alegría en su asiento y comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño — ¡Te lo dije, James! ¡Te lo dije! — Grito —

— ¡Fue suerte! — Grito mi padre que estaba a su lado —

— Eres un mal perdedor amigo, tienes que ser como Remus — Todos miramos a Lupin que tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro — Perdió su dinero pero no se enoja ¿Vez?, ¡Ya tienes tu escoba asegurada, Harry!

Después de un par de bromas más, todos regresamos al campamento y decidimos festejar por la victoria de Irlanda, al principio costo convencer un poquito a Ron pero luego de varios intentos acepto y todos nos divertimos. Nos dormimos a altas horas de la noche. Yo me acosté contento por lo había vivido esa noche. Había sido un día fantástico y nada podía dañarlo. Y con una sonrisa me quede dormido.

Horas después me desperté por el ruido que había, mi padre, el señor Weasley, Remus y Sirius también estaban despiertos con varita en mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte.

Ellos se sobresaltaron al escuchar mi voz, mi padre me miro y respondió. — Eso es lo que queremos saber.

Sirius decidió salir primero y todos nos quedamos dentro de la carpa, el señor Weasley me pidió que lo ayudar a despertar a Ron y a los otros. Mi padrino entro de nuevo algo pálido.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo haya a fuera, Sirius? — Le pregunto mi padre impaciente —

— Mortifagos — se apresuró a decir — hay un caos horrible y gente lanzado señales de auxilio.

Mi padre se apresuró en salir para volver a entrar — Tenemos que irnos de aquí al parecer se están acercando — Dijo — ¡Rápido! ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan!

Ron y Ginny salieron de primeros junto con el señor Weasley luego salieron los gemelos y mi padrino y por ultimo salí yo con mi padre y Remus. Al salir alce la vista y mire al cielo y me quede hecho piedra, alto en cielo estaba la marca de los mortifago, verde y luminosa.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos que asegurar a los chicos pero no podemos irnos con ellos — Dijo Sirius — Tenemos que auxiliar a la gente.

— ¿Estas pretendiendo que deje a mi hijo solo y desprotegido? — Espeto agresivo mi padre —

Al notar que probablemente comenzaría una discusión Remus decidió intervenir — Somos aurores, James.

— ¡Lo sé! — Grito mi papa —

— Hagamos algo — Dijo Remus calmado — Tú, Sirius y Arthur irán ayudar y yo me ocupare de cuidar los chicos ¿Oke?

Mi padre, Sirius y el señor Weasley asintieron y se marcharon enseguida y Remus nos pidió que lo siguiéramos. Todos teníamos las varitas afuera y estábamos juntos. Pero en un momento mucha gente comenzó a correr a nuestra dirección aterrada, al parecer en la dirección contraria habían mortifagos y por ende a la gente correr a nuestro dirección decidimos de volvernos, pude escuchar como Ginny y Hermonie comenzaron a llorar quise acercarme a ellas pero no pude un monto de gente comenzó a empujarme y jalarme y en un momento a otro estaba solo y desorientado y había gente que corría a otras partes.

— ¿Remus? ¿Ron? — Comencé a gritar pero nadie me respondió así que decidí orientarme un poquito, comencé a caminar a la dirección que creí correcta—

— ¡Ahí viene uno! ¡ahí viene uno! —

Vi como una mujer ya algo mayor comenzó a correr hacia mí, me agarro la mano y me jalo para que corriera con ella — ¡Ahí viene uno! — volvió a repetir —

— ¿Un qué? — Pregunte aterrado y trataba de seguirle el paso pero comencé a tropezarme —

— ¿Qué más muchachito? ¡Un mortifago! — Me dijo la señora al borde del miedo —

Cuando la mujer me dijo eso, hay si no puede evitar tropezarme con una raíz de un árbol, me caí y en el proceso se me cayeron los lentes y me golpe el tobillo.

— ¡Ay! — Eso me había dolido, no podía ver — ¿Señora? — La llame en voz alta pero no me respondió — ¿Señora está ahí? — Volví a decir pero nada, estaba seguro que me había dejado atrás ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? Palmee el piso en busca de mi lentes y varita, cuando conseguí los lentes me los puse y entonces note que el vidrio de uno estaba roto aun así podía ver más o menos, decidí ponerme de pie y cuando apoye la planta de mi pie sobre el suelo chille de dolor, me dolía y no podía caminar, volví a caerme y me arrastre hasta el árbol que estaba más próximo a mi ¿ahora que iba a hacer? No podía caminar y me dolía el pie.

Y entonces escuche un ruido, alce la vista y a unos cuantos metros de mi había un mortifago que estaba de espaldas, ahogue un grito y trate de levantarme de nuevo ¿pero qué mierda estaba haciendo si no podía correr? Tal vez podía esconderme detrás del árbol pero incluso arrastrarme me dolía.

El mortifago noto mi presencia y se volteó hacia mí y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿y si era él? ¿Y si era el mortifago al que había ayudado en esa ocasión? ¡Pues ojala y lo fuera! Porque él podía ayudarme ¿cierto? Él no me haría nada malo ¿cierto?

El mortifago comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección y me rendí en tratar de arrastrarme, me quede ahí esperando tal vez mi muerte o mi salvación, cuando él ya estuvo frente a mí pude escuchar su voz y mi corazón se tambaleo al conocerla.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — Dijo con su gruesa voz, se agacho y quedo a mi altura, se quitó la máscara de hierro que tenía puesta —

Pude ver su rostro con su piel pálida, su boca con una sonrisa de burla, su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos negros me miraban interrogantes. — _Chiquillo_ — Me dijo.

No sé por qué pero me sonroje — ¡No me digas así! ¡No soy ningún chiquillo! — le chille, su sonrisa se ancho más —

— ¿No? — Dijo el —

— No — Repetí yo —

El estallo en una carcajada y se puso de pie — En todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunto —

— Pensé que todo el mundo podía ver Quiddicth

— Chiquillo ...

¡Lo había vuelto a decir el muy…..!Enojado trate de ponerme de pie pero volví a chillar de dolor, me había olvidado de mi pequeño problema.

— Oh ya veo ¿Estas lastimado? — El mortifago se volvió a agachar — Estas de suerte, ha llegado tu mortifago favorito — Dijo y me giño el ojo —

— Que suerte — Repetí entornado los ojos pero volví sonrojarme un poquito —

El mortifago me remango la pierna del pantalón donde tenía el golpe — De algo estoy seguro — Comenzó a decirme mientras toco con delicadeza mi tobillo adolorido — No te morirás por esto chiquillo — Dijo malicioso —

 _Chiquillo_ repetí mentalmente ¿siempre iba a decirme así? En un impulso de idiotez le dije mi nombre — _Harry —_

El dejo de ver mi tobillo para mirarme a mí — ¿eh?—

— Harry — Le repetí y esta vez totalmente sonrojado ¿Por qué lo estaba? No lo sabía ¿Por qué le decía mi nombre? Tampoco lo sabía — Así me llamo no chiquillo.

Se quedó observándome unos segundo y la burla de su sonrisa desapareció para solo convertirse en una sonrisa suave — Está bien, _Harry—_

Mi corazón se agito cuando dijo mi nombre y estaba seguro que mi rostro no podía estar más rojo pero él no parecía notarlo — Muy bien, _Harry_ — Comenzó a decir sacado algo de su túnica — esto si es un ungüento de verdad, no esa porquería que me aplicaste en aquella ocasión — Dijo algo resentido, entre sus manos había un pequeño frasquito lo abrió y agarro con sus dedos un poquito del ungüento que había y comenzó aplicármelo con delicadeza sobre mi tobillo, chille un poquito de dolor — Listo — Dijo — solo no muevas el pie ¿Dónde está tu varita? — Se volvió a poner de pie y tapo su rostro con la máscara —

¿Ya se iba a ir? no sé por qué sentí una pequeña decepción, pero bueno, tampoco se iba a quedar aquí conmigo esperando que apareciera mi padre y los demás, ¿Para qué quería mi varita? ¿Para matarme? No, no iba matarme porque me había ayudado con mi golpe — No lo sé, tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte —

El mortifago suspiro pesadamente y miro alrededor para ver si encontraba mi varita, al parecer la consiguió porque se agacho y la recogió y entonces apunto con ella al cielo — _¡Periculum!_ — De la punta de mi varita salieron disparadas un centenar de chispas rojas que centellaron en el cielo, estaba pidiendo una señal de auxilio, él se acercó a mí y me tiro la varita — _Adiós, Harry_ — Me dijo, vi cómo se a volteo para irse pero agarre la punta de su túnica.

— ¡Espera! — me apresure en decirle —

Él se volteó hacia mí y me miro expectante — ¿Qué?

— ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? — le pregunte, ¡por supuesto que no me diría su nombre!¿porque se lo estaba preguntado?¡me había vuelto loco! Seguramente ahora si iba a matarme, pero él se quedó ahí en silencio y luego hablo —

— Si estas alerta la siguiente semana lo sabrás — Me respondió, yo asentí y él se volvió a dar la vuelta alejándose de mí, ya unos metros más adelanté se volvió a mirarme y yo no pude evitar alzar la mano haciendo un gesto de despedida, él lo vio y entonces se desapareció, abatido suspire, ahora me encontraba solo ¿Dónde estarían Remus y los demás?—

— ¡Harry! — Escuche mi nombre, mire hacia donde provenía la voz y Remus y los otros corrían hacia mí — ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto—

— No me aleje fui empujado por la multitud y luego no los encontré — Dije, hice el esfuerzo para ponerme de pie y al apoyar la planta de pie en la pierna donde me había lastimado me di cuenta que ya no me dolía — y si estoy bien —

Remus asintió y pidió que lo siguiéramos, esta vez yo iba a su lado, mientras caminábamos repetía mentalmente la última frase que el mortifago me había dicho.

" _Si estas alerta la siguiente semana lo sabrás"_

¿Cómo lo sabría? ¿Cómo descubriría su nombre? No sabía cómo lo haría pero lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

 **:c como se llamara ese mortifago joder joder joder (?) xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajaja**

 **Bueno ¿que tal les pareció el cap? espero su opinión los reviews.**

 **Nos vemos el ...¿viernes o jueves...o tal vez miércoles!**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Como están? Lamento por no haber actualizado antes! pero ahí vamos! espero que les guste! Gracias por los Reviews y no dejen de seguir la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El torneo de los tres magos**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido en el mundial de Quiddicth, obviamente se formó la grande en el ministerio por todo lo sucedido con los mortifago y todos estaban preocupados de un siguiente ataque. Y de lo único que yo estaba preocupado era de como averiguar el nombre del mortifago que conocía.

— _Alerta. Alerta —_ me repetía siempre esas palabras tratando de encontrarle sentido ¿Cómo me iba a enterar de su nombre? ¿Cómo?

Cuando baje a la cocina para desayunar, mi madre me informo que ya había llegado mi carta de Hogwarts con la lista de libros que debía comprar. ¡Joder no! ¡El colegio! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ya lo otra semana entrabamos a clase y tenía que descubrir el nombre del mortifago antes de entrar al colegio o de lo contrario nunca me enteraría y además al entrar al colegio no tendría oportunidades de volver a encontrarme con él (Aunque en el mundial fue una casualidad) además ¿para qué quería volver a encontrarme con un seguidor del señor tenebroso? ¿Por qué me esforzaba tanto en descubrir su nombre? Debería dejar las cosas y seguir con mi vida pero no…. ¡Tonto Harry! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! Tal vez…podría volverlo a encontrar en la casa de los gritos, tal vez lo vuelva a conseguir herido y puedo ayudarlo de nuevo, Tal vez podría volver a trenzarle el cabello porque me había dado cuenta que no lo lleva trenzando esa vez.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago al pensar en eso. Pero si lo encontraba nuevamente herido tendría que conseguir ingredientes y bueno… díctamo. El había dicho que el díctamo era bueno para las heridas, tendría que conseguir un buen libro donde enseñaran hacer ungüentos curativos pero él decía que el ungüento que le aplique esa vez era un asco…aunque no lo había hecho yo, lo había hecho el profesor de pociones y lo había robado del estante de Poppy. Así que yo mismo haría un ungüento y le demostraría que sería tan bueno como el que él me aplico en la pierna.

— ¿Iremos hoy a Diagon a comprar mis libros? — Le pregunte ansioso a mi madre que estaba leyendo el profeta —

— ¡SI! — Grito ella, yo me impresione por el grito — ¡Hoy estará Severus Snape firmando libros!

¿Severus Snape? ¿Quién era ese? Bueno, no me importa, lo único importante ahora es ir a Diagon y conseguir el libro de ungüentos curativos.

— ¿Iremos a Diagon hoy? — Volví a preguntarle a mi madre —

— Claro, amor, claro — Respondió mi madre emocionada — Hoy será un día espectacular

— Dijo ella llena de felicidad —

Mentira.

Hoy no sería ningún día espectacular, Diagon estaba a reventar, tal vez era por ese tal Severus Snape, lo poco que se es que es un gran pocionista... y que ha escritos muchos libros sobre pociones y ungüentos. Algo que yo necesitaba con urgencia en ese momento.

— ¿Iremos a la librería Flourish y Blotts o a otra? — Dije —

— ¡a Flourish y Blotts! — respondió mi madre ansiosa —

Nos dirigimos hacia ya pero la librería como todo Diagon parecía reventar, había tanta gente que fue imposible entrar, al parecer el tal Severus Snape estaba adentro firmando autógrafos y lo único que yo necesitaba era un libro de ungüentos. Mi mama si se hizo un espacio y comenzó a escabullirse entre la gente para poder entrar a la librería, Yo le dije que iría a ver otras cosas y ella asintió.

Gracias a Merlin. Flourish y Blotts no era la única librería que existía en Diagon, encontré otra aunque era un poco más pequeñita y se notaba que ya eran libros usados (algo que no me importaba no necesita un libro nuevo, lo que necesita era el contenido) ahí atendía una señora ya bastante mayor. Muy amable ella me ayudo a buscar el libro que necesitaba. No costaba mucho. Así que salí de ese lugar feliz con el libro que tanto necesitaba. Decidí regresar a la librería ya había menos gente y se podía entrar en ella.

— ¡Harry! — Vi a mi madre, a la señora Weasley y a Hermione Juntas con un montón de libros entre sus manos. —

— ¡Harry te lo perdiste! — Dijo mi amiga acercándose a mí brincando de la felicidad—

— ¿El qué? — Pregunte desinteresado —

— ¡La firma de libros! — Dijo mi madre suspirando encantada — Te compre todos tus libros y el de pociones hice que te lo firmara.

— ¿Firmar? ¿Quién? — Pregunte esta vez confundido —

— Severus Snape — Respondió mi madre — Es un muy amable y eso que aparece tan intimidante — La señora Weasley asintió al comentario de mi madre — ¿No es emocionante, Hijo?

— Súper emocionante — Entorne los ojos fastidiado — ¿Ya vamos a regresar a casa?

Mi madre negó — Todavía falta comprarte algunas cosas más — Dijo ella — ¿Por qué la prisa? — me pregunto, yo no sé por qué pero me sonroje y apreté con fuerza la bolsa en la llevaba el libro de ungüentos — eh….estoy cansado. — Le dije —

Mi madre no se creyó el cuento y miro el libro que yo había comprado — ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto —

— Ehhhh….pues que más un libro — Respondí evitando mirarla —

— ¿Qué tipo de libro es? — Volvió a preguntarme esta vez exigente —

— ¡sí que libro es Harry! — Dijo Hermione interesada, O gracias amiga por apoyarme —

— De ungüentos — Respondí, Pues, no había nada malo en el —

— ¿Tu? — Mi madre soltó una carcajada — ¿Tu leyendo un libro que no sea de Quiddicth?

¡Mi madre estaba avergonzándome frente a Hermione y la señora Molly! — ¡Pues, por eso! ¡Siempre dices que lea una cosa distinta! y….y conseguí el libro y me pareció interesan — le mentí, bueno, no era en si una mentira, el libro lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para él.

Mi madre puso en el suelo los libros que ella estaba cargando y me arrebato la bolsa — ¿Para qué quieres un libro de ungüentos? — Pregunto mi madre curioseando las páginas del libro —

— Lo vi y me gusto — Respondí eso solamente — ¿Qué falta por comprar?— Insistí, quería regresar a casa de inmediato –

— Si estas tan desesperado — Dijo mi madre me devolvió el libro y se agacho para recoger los otros — Puedes regresar tu solo a casa, toma — Tuve que agarrar todos mis libros — Llévatelos

Yo asentí y me despedí de Hermione y la señora Weasley, encontré la red flud y viaje a casa por ella.

Los siguientes días previos al inicio de clase, la pase leyendo el pequeño libro, habían cosas muy interesantes y decidí intentar hacer algunos ungüentos, no sé si me habían quedado buenos, no tenía con que probarlos…a menos que yo mismo me hiriera y era algo que no iba hacer. También me mate tratando de encontrar el nombre del mortifago pero no lo descubría ¿Era que su nombre me iba a caer del cielo? Lo dudaba bastante. Así que me resigne un poquito pero no me di por vencido.

* * *

Me sentía decepcionado, ya estaba en Hogwarts y no pude descubrir el nombre del mortifago, tan decepcionado estaba que hasta mis padres se dieron cuenta días antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mi padre me dijo que este año en Hogwarts ocurriría algo sensacional y pues yo esperaba que fuera verdad.

Los primeros días en el colegio fueron los mismos de siempre y el cuarto año parecía ser aburrido, aunque en el colegio parecía ver un cierto ambiente de misterio, como había dicho mi padre, tal vez si ocurriría algo sensacional este año. Con respecto al mortifago, tenía yo planeado ir hoy en la noche a la casa de los gritos, el lugar en donde nos encontramos por primera vez, tal vez era algo estúpido ir pero yo tenía esperanza…esperanza de encontrarlo ahí de nuevo.

Ya había anochecido, con capa en mano y observando el mapa del merodeador me encamine al sauce voceador como ya lo había hecho antes hechice al árbol y me arrastre por el túnel que llevaría a un pasillo de la casa de los gritos. Me sacudí el polvo y respire hondo antes de encaminarme a la sala. Cuando llegue, como temía la sala está vacía.

Y nuevamente llego la decepción ¡Ya averiguar su nombre no me importaba! ¡Quería verlo! ¡Quería verlo de nuevo! Pero era obvio que él no se iba aparecer por aquí ¿cierto? Sería mucho pedir, así que me quede por unas cuantas horas con la esperanza de que el mortifago se apareciera pero no ocurrió, así que regrese a Hogwarts con la esperanza esta vez de que apareciera el día siguiente en la noche. Pero no ocurrió. Dure yendo a la casa de los gritos por varios días y regresaba a mi dormitorio decepcionado.

Sobre la cosa sensacional que iba a suceder en Hogwarts, ya lo había descubierto, lo habían anunciado el día de ayer en la noche y ayer mismo en las horas de la tarde fuimos testigos de la llegada de otros dos colegios de magia que eran la Academia de Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang.

Y hoy anunciarían a los jueces y a un invitado especial, yo había planeado ir hoy a la casa de los gritos en la noche…para…para seguir con mi rutina (una rutina que no tenía sentido, estaba obsesionado con un mortifago) pero era obligación asistir al anuncio de los jueces, así que no podría ir en la noche a la casa de los gritos, así que decidí ir ahora en la tarde.

Algunas veces sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al ir a la casa de los gritos y no encontrarlo pero también tenía que aceptar que me estaba haciendo ilusiones. De igual forma decidí ir.

Cuando pise la sala, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo ¡tenía que ser una ilusión! ¡Era el! Sentí como de la nada un cosquilleo en mi estómago se formó y también sentí como me ruborizaba, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se volteó hacia mí, el mortifago estaba vestido completamente de negro, estaba muy elegante y tenía el cabello suelo.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —Dijo, recuerdo que el había dicho lo mismo cuando nos habíamos encontrado en el mundial de Quiddicth —

— Ehhhhh — Ni siquiera sabía que decir me sentía como un idiota —

— Entonces Harry ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunto burlonamente mientras caminaba hasta donde me encontraba —

— B-bien — Tartamudee — ¿y tú? — Le pregunte, estaba seguro que más rojo yo no podía estar —

— Bien, Bien — Dijo, él ya estaba frente de mi — ¿Entonces? ¿Ya sabes mi nombre?

Baje la mirada al suelo — No.

— ¿No? — El sonaba sorprendido — ¿Enserio?

— ¡Enserio! — Chille — ¡No pude descubrirlo! —

De la nada el comenzó a carcajearse — Oh vamos… ¿Enserio, chiquillo?

— ¡No soy ningún chiquillo! — Espete rojo de la vergüenza — ¡Me llamo Harry! ¡Harry!

— ¿Cuentos años tienes? — Dijo el divertido — ¿Doce?

— ¡Tengo catorce! — Dije yo furioso —

— Mentiroso….esa vez me dijiste que tenías trece — El mortifago parecía estar divirtiéndose conmigo —

— ¡Cumplí años! —

Yo aún tenía la mirada fija en el suelo pero podía sentir que estaba mirándome fijamente — Feliz cumpleaños, Pues, Harry.

¡Arggggg! ese maldito iba matarme de una rabieta, decidí serenarme y preguntar — ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? —

— Mmmmm — Comenzó a menearse de un lado hacia el otro — ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? — Pregunto el — Podrías delatarme ante el ministerio

— ¡Yo te dije el mío! — Le respondí yo, no me iría de ese lugar sin saberlo — ¡Además yo te dije que no diría nada!

— Pero tú no me has dicho tu apellido — Dijo el dirigiéndose hacia el sofá viejo que había en la sala —

Yo lo seguí, él se sentó — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que decirte mi apellido? — ¡Seguro quería saber mi apellido para investigarme y mantenerme vigilado! Además…si le decía mi apellido, el terminaría muerto de la risa ¡Era una trampa! pero…aun así…— ¿Qué gano yo si te lo digo? —

— Te diré mi nombre — Me dijo el tranquilamente — Entonces Harry ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

— Potter — me sorprendí como mi apellido abandono mi boca con rapidez —

— ¿Cómo? — Dijo, quería que lo repitiera, me senté al lado de el — Dilo más alto

— Potter

— ¿Potter? — Repitió el enarcando una ceja —

— Mi nombre es Harry Potter — Le dije ruborizado mirando las puntas de mis zapatos —

El mortifago volvió a estar en carcajadas a mi lado — ¡El hijo de un auror! — el siguió riéndose a mi lado. Por eso no quería decírselo, porque sabía que sucedería esto —Ay…. El hijo de un auror — volvió el a repetir, continuo riéndose — Que diría tu padre, Potter, si te viera en estas andanzas

— Yo no he hecho nada malo — Dije muerto de vergüenza pero había cumplido mi palabra — Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le pregunte totalmente rojo —

El calmo su risa y me miro — No voy a decírtelo —

— ¿Qué? — casi grite — ¡Lo prometiste! — Argg maldito eso me pasa por confiar en un mortifago —

— Dije que iba a decírtelo, pero no dije que te lo diría hoy — me sonrió de manera maliciosa —

¡JA! Tenía el que ser un mortifago al jugarme esa jugada ¡Yo quería saber su nombre! ¡Lo quería!

Él se puso de pie — Tengo que irme — Dijo

¡No! Chille mentalmente ¡No te vayas! Te he…te he esperado por mucho tiempo — ¿Ya te vas? — Era obvio que iba a irse, las cosquillas que todavía sentía se transformaron en un nudo doloroso —

— Si — Dijo — ¿Puedes trenzarme el cabello como lo hiciste esa vez? — Me pregunto —

Yo de inmediato asentí, el volvió a sentarse en el sofá y yo me puse de pie y me coloque de tras del sofá para poder peinarlo — Ammmm ¿Cuándo ….— No termine la pregunta ¿Qué le iba preguntar? ¿Cuándo vas a pasarte por aquí otra vez? —

— No volveré por aquí — Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que no llegue a formular —

— Oh... — Fue lo único que pudo salir de boca, por alguna razón el nudo de mi estómago me dolió aún más, tal vez por eso no quería decirme su nombre, me di cuenta que no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle de los ungüentos pero…ya no importaba —

No dijimos nada más, yo termine de trenzarle el cabello, cuando termine, él se puso de pie y miro — Gracias — Me dijo, él se veía tan…tan... _bien_ , le había dejado unos mechones sueltos de su cabello en la frente —

— De nada — le dije, el me sonrió y se volteó —

— Adiós Harry — Me dijo, yo alce la mano y me despedí de él y el despareció —

No me quede ni un segundo más ahí cuando lo vi desaparecer, me voltee y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que me llevaría al túnel. Me detuve al darme cuenta que algo estaba bajando por mis mejillas, al tocarme, me di cuenta que estaba llorando ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No sabía la razón, trate de calmarme y evitar llorar y encontrar la razón pero no podía, así que decidir llorar. Me sentía triste. No había nadie que me pudiera escuchar. Nadie.

Cuando por fin me calme, limpie el resto de mis lágrimas y me deslice el por el túnel. Quería tirarme en mi cama y no salir jamás de ella. Cuando ya me encontraba por subir las escaleras hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione y Ron bajaban por ella.

— ¿Adónde vas Harry? — Me pregunto Hermione mirándome detenidamente — ¿Te sientes bien? — Me pregunto —

Yo asentí — Sí..ammm voy a subir — Dije —

Hermione me detuvo — ¿Qué? ¿Subir? ¡Harry! Tenemos que estar presente en el anuncio de los jueces — Me dijo ella, yo lo había olvido por completo, así que Hermione y Ron me arrastraron hasta el gran comedor donde la gran mayoría estaba reunida.

Cuando el director Dumbledore comenzó hablar sobre el torneo de los tres magos y los colegios participantes no presente atención, ni siquiera tampoco cuando comenzaron a anunciar los jueces. Yo estaba en otro mundo.

— Y ahora damas y cabellos — Pude escuchar al director Dumbledore anunciar al invitado especial — ¡Severus Snape!

Escuche muchos chillidos de emoción, incluso los de Hermione y Ginny y yo entorne los ojos fastidiados, O través el nombre de ese tipo, alce la vista para por fin conocerlo y entonces me quede hecho piedra. Era….Era….Era ¡El! ¡El mortifago! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

El comenzó a caminar entre el espacio que daban las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hasta el director Dumbledore.

— Señor Snape — Comenzó a decir el director — quiero agradecerle por su presencia y haber aceptado la invitación —

— Yo le agradezco a usted por invitarme — Respondió el con su rostro de seriedad, no parecía ser el mismo con el que había hablado antes, aquí no sonreía —

El director Dumbledore sonrió y continúo hablado sobre el torneo. El mortifago…o ahora Severus Snape comenzó a buscar disimuladamente algo entre la multitud. El cosquilleo regreso ¿Seria a mí? Su mirada negra choco con la mía y entonces el rápidamente me hizo un guiño.

¡Era a mí! Instantáneamente una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro ¡Era a mí al que buscaba! El cosquilleo se hizo más fuerte. Todo este tiempo tuve su nombre frente a mi ¡incluso yo ya lo sabía! Argggg me sentía como un estúpido pero ya sabía su nombre.

 _Severus Snape_

* * *

 **:V ERES UN CIEGO HARRY! Ok ya**

 **uwu espero que les haya gustado**

 **;w; ¿Reviews? si dejas uno me motivas a continuar la historia**

 **sjdjskjsks Gracias por leer ¡Hasta la proxima!**

 **PDT: Algun error lo siento**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAAA A A TODAS Y TODOS (?) Jksjsks :3 Nuevo cap! espero que le guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo.-5: Severus Snape**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Después que el director Dumbledore dio por finalizado las presentaciones por fin dio el inicio para la cena, tengo que admitir que me costaba algo de trabajo comer por que el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago no me dejaba, era como si tuviera el estómago lleno de…. _mariposas._

Me costaba un poco respirar, también estaba un poco rojo. Trate de concentrarme y olvidarme que el mortifago estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, trataba de evitar mirar ahí y dejar de pensar poco en él, pero en la mesa no se paraba de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera del torneo de los tres magos y de él.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — Chillo Hermione a mi lado totalmente encantada — ¡El señor Snape dará tutorías!

— Totalmente genial — Dije dejando comer — Maravilloso — Repetí —

Hermione me miro y arrugo un poco el ceño — ¿te pasa algo Harry? — Me pregunto ella —

Yo negué y sonreí un poco .El cosquilleo era tan fuerte que no me dejaba comer — No me pasa nada — le respondí — Estoy cansado — Bueno, lo estaba un poquito pero primero quería hablar con el mortifago ¡El muy mentiroso me hizo creer que no lo vería mas! Pero…ahora que sabía su nombre ¿Cómo le diría? Bueno… ¿cómo lo llamaría?, porque, nos tuteábamos ¿Tendría yo ahora que tratarlo de usted? ¿Tendría que decirle Señor Snape? o ¿me dejaría llamarlo por su nombre?... _Severus_ …. No pude evitar sonreír ¿me dejaría llamarlo así? El me llamaba por mi nombre.

Estaba tan concentrado tratando de responder esas preguntas en mi mente que no me había dado cuenta muchos habían abandonado su lugar en el comedor.

Hermione me dio unos toquecitos en el hombro — ¡Vamos! — Volvió a chillar —

— ¿Qué? ¿Adonde? — Pregunto Ron, Hermione lo tenía agarrado fuertemente por el brazo —

— Si ¿adonde? — Dije yo, Hermione me agarro también por el brazo —

— ¡Vamos a saludar al señor Snape! — Dijo ella con tono de emoción —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ron y yo gritamos —

— ¿Estás loca? — Dije nervioso, sentí como me ruborizaba al instante — ¿Para qué quieres saludarlo?

— Para agradecerle por haber aceptado la invitación del director Dumbledore y para decirle lo mucho que lo admiramos — Respondió ella en tono natural como si fueran obvias sus razones —

— Queras decir…lo mucho que tú lo admiras, Hermione. — Dijo Ron, yo asentí —

Hermione nos miró furiosa a ambos pero aun así tuvimos que acompañarla. El mortifago…bueno, el señor Snape estaba platicando con un par de estudiantes que contemplaban admirados a su ídolo frente a ellos, Hermione, Ron y yo nos acercamos a él. El par de estudiantes termino de conversar con el cuándo nosotros ya estábamos ahí.

— Muchas gracias, señor Snape por habernos permitido hablar con usted —Dijo uno de ellos, el asintió e hizo un gesto para despedirlos —

A pesar de que lo tenía frente a mí, decidí fijar mi mirada al suelo, Hermione fue la que comenzó hablar — Señor Snape ….— Dijo ella — Yo….ammm…Nosotros...ammm — La voz de Hermione se tornó temblorosa —

Snape la seguía mirando con su expresión seria — ¿Si? — Dijo el, el tono de su voz hizo temblar un poquito más a Hermione, incluso a Ron, si no lo conociera estuviera seguro que yo también fuera temblado —

Parecíamos un trio de idiotas frente a él, así que yo decidí hablar aun mirando el suelo — Mi amiga quiere agradecerle por haber aceptado la invitación del director Dumbledore — Dije — y que también ella le admira mucho a usted.

Por el rabillo del ojo mire a Hermione que tenía la miraba en Snape — Yo…amm como dijo mi amigo. Soy una seguidora de sus libros y también estuve en la firma de libros que hizo en Diagon — Dijo por fin ella —

El señor Snape asintió y entonces dijo — ¿Mi seguidora tiene nombre? — le pregunto el cortésmente a Hermione, yo alce la mirada —

Ella asintió y temblorosa estiro su mano hacia el — Hermione Granger es un placer conocerlo, Señor — el tomo la mano de Hermione y la apretó ligeramente — Igualmente, señorita Granger. — Dijo el, entonces miro Ron — ¿y usted? — le pregunto el a mi amigo —

— R-ron W-weasley — Tartamudeo Ron y presuroso estiro la mano hacia el — es un gusto, señor.

Snape soltó con suavidad la mano de Hermione y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la de Ron — Igual, señor Weasley — Dijo él y entonces soltó la mano de Ron para fijar su vista en mi — ¿y usted? — Volvió a preguntar — ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

¿Era una broma? ¡El muy maldito, me estaba haciendo una broma! A pesar de que su voz estaba en un tono normal, podría jurar que percibí un tono de burla en la pregunta, fije mi mirada en él y su rostro estaba completamente serio como si en verdad quisiera saber mi nombre, cuando el muy maldito ya lo sabía ¡me vengaría por esto! Hermione me dio un pellizco con disimulo, yo la mire y ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me presentara —

Estire mi mano hacia él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, a pesar que ya el sabia mi nombre y yo ya se lo había dicho, no pude evitar ruborizarme — Harry Potter — Le dije y entonces sonreí — Un gusto conocerlo, Señor Snape.

El tomo mi mano y la apretó, pero no tan fuerte como lo había hecho con Ron, ni tan suave como lo había hecho con Hermione— Es un placer conocerlo, señor Potter — me dijo mirándome fijamente y cubrió mi mano que tenía agarrada con su otra mano —

Era como si el mundo se fuera detenido cuando mire sus ojos negros, el cosquilleo regreso intenso, pero no me molestaba…me gustaba el cosquilleo, me gustaba el cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba con él, ensanche mas la sonrisa y el apretó un poquito más el agarre que tenia de mi mano, se veía tan bien con la trenza que le hice. Aunque su rostro serio también era algo nuevo para mí, porque, bueno, las pocas veces que nos conseguimos, él siempre sonreía. Pero aquí no. Aquí él era tan intimidante.

— ¡Señor Snape! — La profesora Minerva se acercó a nosotros, pude ver como el frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción, me soltó la mano —

— ¿Sí? — Dijo el mirándola —

— El director Dumbledore quiere hablar sobre las tutorías que dará durante su estadía — Le dijo ella, el asintió —

— Bueno — Dijo el, volviendo la mirada hacia nosotros, pero solo me miraba a mí — fue un gusto conocerlos — hizo un breve inclinación y se marchó junto con la profesora Minerva —

Hermione en su puesto dio unos cuantos brinquitos de alegría — ¿Vieron que no era tan difícil, chicos?

— Por su puesto que no — Dijo Ron — tú te quedaste hay petrificada —

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que….que…se me fue la voz — Hermione se justificó y entonces dijo — ¿Cierto, Harry? — Escuche como me pregunto, pero yo aún continuaba mirando el lugar por donde él se había marchado — ¿Harry? — Hermione me sacudió —

Ron comenzó reírse — al parecer Hermione no fue la única petrificada — Bromeo —

Yo lo escuche perfectamente así que voltee hacia el — C-cie-er-to, Señor Weasley — dije imitado su tartamudeo para molestarlo, Ron se puso rojo de la vergüenza y Hermione y yo estallamos en risa.

* * *

Después de eso tuvimos que regresar a nuestra sala común por que ya era de hora de dormir. Yo, por supuesto quería hablar con Snape y yo sabía que Snape quería hablar conmigo. Pero no sabía dónde se estaba quedando, aunque podría buscarlo por el mapa del merodeador no quería aparecer de la nada ahí.

Decidí, yo, pues, dormir y esperar al día de mañana pero horas después de que me había dormido fui despertado por varios picoteos. Molesto yo me desperté y trate de encontrar la razón que evitaba que durmiera cuando sobre mi encontré un cuervo ¡un cuervo sobre mi cama! Trate de espantarlo y que saliera de la habitación, evitando que despertara a mis amigos pero cada vez lo intentaba el cuervo me picoteaba y entonces lo note. El cuervo llevaba en una de sus patas una pequeña nota. ¿Era para mí? Tembloroso me acerque al cuervo (que no me picoteo esta vez) quite la nota de su pata. No era tan extensa, solo había una palabra.

 _"chiquillo"_

Involuntariamente sonreí, eso quería decir que él quería hablar conmigo ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? Pero…. ¿ahora? De la nada me puse nervioso, tenía que salir de aquí. Me puse mi capa de invisibilidad, baje las escaleras hasta la sala y salí por el agüero que daba la salida/entrada de la casa común.

Comencé a bajar los escalones con cuidado recordando cuál de todos era el que tenía una pequeña trampa. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? En mi rapidez no había traído el mapa del merodeador conmigo y no sabía a donde ir. Suspire molesto por lo despistado que había sido, así que decidí subir de nuevo las escaleras para entrar y buscar el mapa del merodeador. Cuando comencé a subir las escaleras sentí como de la nada uno de mis brazos fue atrapado, aterrado me voltee ¿Acaso era Flich? ¿Cómo pude verme? ¡Tenía mi capa de invisibilidad puesta!

— Eres muy ruidoso, chiquillo — sentí como mi capa de invisibilidad fue quitada sobre mí y quede al descubierto, él me sonreía —

— Harry, Harry — le repetí mi nombre — mi nombres es Harry — podría jurar que estaba ruborizado —

— Por supuesto, Harry — Dijo el, agarrándome de nuevo por el brazo y haciéndome caminar con el — ¿y mi nombre? — me pregunto —

— Eh…..Severus Snape — Le dije yo —

— Correcto — susurro el —

Llegamos a un librero que estaba en una de las esquinas y el jalo un libro verde, el librero se movió y dejo al descubierto una puerta, la abrió y me jalo para que entrara junto con el —

Al parecer era el lugar donde estaba quedándose, la salita en la que me encontraba era elegante debía admitirlo.

— Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí en Hogwarts, señor Potter — Dijo el con aire de burla mientras se sentaba en un gran sofá azulado que se encontraba en medio de la sala —

— ¡No me diga usted señor Snape! — Lo seguí la corriente, el hizo un gesto para que también me sentara así que me acerque y lo hice —

Él se rio — ¿sorprendido ehhh? — me pregunto —

— Muy sorprendido — le respondí — dijiste que " no volverías por aquí" —

— Dije que no volvería a la casa de los gritos — saco su varita y formulo un hechizo que provoco que un vaso lleno de whiskey volara hacia el —

Bueno, eso era verdad pero yo había pensado que…..no lo volvería ver más.

— ¿Entonces estas aquí para…..? — Pregunte curioso mirándolo—

El tomo un poco de su vaso y me respondió con una pregunta — ¿no prestaste atención a lo que dijo Dumbledore? —

Aparte la vista avergonzado en realidad no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho el director —

— Chiquillo — susurro el divertido —

— ¡No preste atención! — espete rojo de la vergüenza — ¡no lo hice!

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto ¡ahora el curioso aquí era el! —

— ¡A ti no te importa! — le dije ruborizado —

El deslizo uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del sofa — Estoy aquí porque me invitaron y porque también daré algunas tutorías de pociones para los estudiantes mientras transcurre el torneo de los tres magos. — me explico —

¿Estará aquí durante casi todo el año escolar? El cosquilleo se hizo se presente en mi estómago — ¿Te quedaras aquí? —

El esbozo una sonrisa — Si — volvió a beber un poco más de whiskey y me miro — ¿Me aras compañía durante toda mi estadía en Hogwarts? —

— ¿Ehhhhh? — cualquiera cosa que estuviera en mi estómago comenzó a saltar pero no pude evitar asentir —

— Bien — el brazo que el había deslizado por el sofá cayó sobre mis hombros— y puedes decirme Severus, Harry.

Eso por alguna razón, me hizo estallar de felicidad.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y en esta semana actualizare el fantasma del espejo ;o; (es otro fic mio snarry) Espero que les haya gustado y les haya alegrdo el dia por que a mi D: me acaba de pasar algo horrible en el trabajo y tengo ganas de sjdksjdksjsk c: *se calma* Besitos**

 **Algun error, lo siento.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Aviso!

**¡Hola a todas y todos! LOL XD**

 **AMmm les dejo esta pequeña notita para disculparme por noo actualizar todavía, asi que no se preocupen espero y aspiro poder actualizar este fin de semana y por medio de estas nota se los comunico :s no quiero que piensen que abandone el fic por que yo he sufrido por fics abandonados XDDDDD y no quiero que nadie sufra conmigo por eso. ;o; asi que no se preocupen. Pronto actualizare es que :s la universidad me tiene atareada y tengo que entrar unos trabajos de tabulancion también y ya saben lo estresante que es todo eso ¡espero que me comprenda! y me esperen hasta este fic de semana.**

 **Besitos, Genesis Walker**

 **¡Hasta el proximo fin de semana!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Buenas! Buenas! Nuevo cap! Espero que les guste! y lamento la demora :C**

* * *

 **Capitulo.-6: El cáliz de fuego**

 **(POV HARRY)**

No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con él, cuando me desperté todavía seguía en el sofá sentado y mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, al parecer él también se había quedado dormido y no me había apartado. Eso me hizo sonreír. A pesar que él estaba dormido tenía el rostro fruncido, lo observe unos segundos antes de moverme.

Trate de separarme un poco de él, pero tenía un brazo rodeando mi cintura y eso evitaba que pudiera separarme, un suspiro raro salió de mi boca y las cosquillas hicieron su aparición

— Severus — le llame, me gustaba como sonaba su nombre — Severus.

El abrió los ojos y los fijo en los míos, un saltamontes comenzó a saltar dentro de mi estómago — ¿P-puedes soltarme? — casi tartamudee, el aflojo el agarre pero no lo hizo.

— buenos días para ti también — me dijo, me ruborice al instante y me sentí un maleducado.

— Buenos días — repetí yo — ¿puedes soltarme? — volvía a preguntarle — me tengo que ir — fije mi mirada en el reloj que había sobre la puerta —

El volvió a fruncir el ceño — ¿irte? ¿A dónde? — pregunto confundido —

— Tengo que irme a cambiarme porque tengo que ir a clase — por fin pude separarme de él y ponerme de pie —

— Oh...si, cierto — Dijo el —

Le sonreí un poquito — ¿me ayudas a salir? — Él se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió — espera un momento — me dijo y el salió. Yo asentí y al cabo de unos segundos regreso — Nos vemos Harry — me dijo —

Yo asentí y volví a sonreír.

Regrese a mi habitación rápido porque ya estaba siendo hora del desayuno, cuando puse un pie en mi habitación, Ron me interrogo — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Por ahí... — le respondí, el me miro incrédulo pero no me exigió más respuestas y tampoco yo iba a dárselas, entre al baño y me cambie luego baje junto con Ron y los otros hasta el comedor, de camino nos encontramos a Hermione, como siempre con un libro entre las manos.

— Quiero estar preparada cuando comiencen las tutorías

— Uhg…. — Tanto Ron como yo hicimos una mueca asquienta — Pociones…

— Ya teníamos que soportar al profesor actual y ahora nos van a dar tutorías — Chillo Ron mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos del comedor — ¿Merlín, Porque nos castigas así?

— Si quieres ser auror es mejor que las tomes, Ron — Le dijo Hermione — Para que en pociones obtengas buenas notas y te dejen entrar a la academia

Ron arrugo la cara, Hermione tenía razón pero Ron bufo fastidiado — No quiero — chillo como si él fuera un niño pequeño —

Yo me reí bajito e imite su bufido — Yo tampoco quiero —

Divertido Ron me dio un codazo suave y comenzamos a disfrutar nuestro desayuno. No pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa de profesores para poder verlo, y ahí estaba el, con el ceño arrugo y asqueado como si le molestara estar en ese lugar rodeado de gente que quería entablar una conversación con él, para mí era algo gracioso, tal vez por el hecho de que la primera vez que lo vi así fue cuando lo conocí (recuerdo que pensé que iba a matarme) pero después de eso (las pocas veces que lo había visto) siempre estaba sonriente (para molestarme).

Después de desayunar, seguimos la rutina de siempre; ir a clases, hacer tarea, ir a la biblioteca con Hermione y aguantar su efusividad con algún libro nuevo que consiguió, la cosa era que al parecer gran parte de la escuela estaba emocionada con eso de las tutorías de pociones y yo en lo personal no lo estaba _¿Pociones?_ Incluso me lo repetí mentalmente para ser Auror tienes que tener buenas notas en pociones y defensas contra las artes oscuras (en defensas no me preocupaba) en pociones un poco pero últimamente me preguntado si en verdad quiero ser Auror, ósea esperaba que mi padre no se enojara (si llegaba a enterar) Ser Auror se ve fascínate pero no para alguien como yo, había descubierto hace un mes que me gustaría ser Medimago, lo había descubierto mientras hacia el ungüento (Que todavía no le había mostrado a Severus) y me gustó tanto como quedo que busque mucha información y termine leyendo un libro sobre Medimagia, me gustaría ser Medimago no Auror.

Llego la noche y me debatí si quedarme en mi sala común o ir a la habitación de Severus.

 _¿Debería ir? ¿Debería?_ El saltamontes que estaba alojado en mi estómago salto exigiendo que me decidiera ya, bueno, él me había dicho que le hiciera compañía ¿Cierto? ¡Cierto! Respire profundo y calme al saltamontes, tome mi capa de invisibilidad pero antes de salir mire en el mapa del merodeador para ver si se encontraba solo (y de paso si Flich no estaba por ahí) volví a respirar y me en camine hacia su habitación. No me demore casi en llegar por que ya sabía el camino aunque con el mapa del merodeador podía encontrar hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Mirando la puerta me encontré con un gran dilema ¿le toco? ¿Lo llamo? Creo que la acción más sensata era tocar la puerta, sin quitarme mi capa de invisibilidad la toque y espere a que abriera (algo que hizo de inmediato) alce la vista y él tenía un mueca de estar aburrido.

— Hola Harry — Me dijo haciendo una seña para que entrara —

Cruce la puerta y me quite mi capa — Hola .. — El saltamontes regreso — Severus

El me miro y me sentí ruborizar ¡Joder! ¡No! ¡Un hombre no se ruboriza por otro! ¿Qué te está pasando Harry? Me pregunte, el saltamontes que vivía en estomago chillo y salto con más fuerza, entre en pánico durante unos segundos ¿Qué mierda tenía en el estómago? ¿Por qué siempre sentía algo raro cuando estaba con él? Cálmate Harry, respire profundo ¡cálmate! Me grite.

— ¿Te pasa algo chiquillo? — su voz profunda me hizo volver a la realidad —

— Ammm — Lo mire — No..Nada.. — Mi voz solo realmente débil —

— ¿En serio? — Me pregunto —

Asentí sin poder quitar mi rubor — ¿Entonces, profesor Snape, cuando comienzan sus clases? — Le pregunte yo, sentándome en sofá —

El me miro sonriendo malicioso — En unos días, el viejo anuncia el comienzo — me dijo agarrando un vaso de whiskey y tomando de el — ¿Te vas a inscribir en mi clase? —

— ¿El viejo? — Repetí yo —

— Sí..sí ..Dumbledore — Dijo el sin importancia tomando un poco más de su Whiskey — ¿Te vas a inscribir en mi clase? — Me volvió a preguntar —

— Uhgggg — Dije arrugando el rostro — No

— ¿No? — La mueca de aburrido fue remplazada por una de seriedad — ¿Por qué? — Me pregunto demandante —

— Veras … — Comencé — Pociones y yo …Bueno, no se me dan bien, sabes, así que es mejor evitar — le dije con total sinceridad —

— Pero con las tutorías podrás mejorar tus notas si son pésimas — Me dijo tratando de convencerme —

— Te lo digo — Observe sus ojos negros que estaban fijos en mi — Es mejor evitar, no sé cómo es que no he perdido pociones pero en lo general odio esa asignatura — Le respondió y trate de no mostrarme dolido por decirle el a mis notas pésimas ¡tenía unas notas! Bueno. No tan buenas pero al menos eran decentes — y terminaras perdiendo la paciencia conmigo y entonces me gritaras y yo te gritare y terminare expulsado.

— ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me grites, mocoso? —

— Tengo un nombre ¿Recuerdas?

— Por supuesto chiquillo

— Severus…

— Harry …

— ¿No se supone que quieres ser Auror? — Me pregunto — Para eso tienes que tener buenas notas en pociones — ¡Dios! Mi saltamontes parecía un tambor ¡Snape me estaba insistiendo —

— No quiero ser Auror — Dije bajito, pero el escucho perfectamente —

— ¿No quieres ser Auror? ¿No quieres atrapar a los malos y burlarte de ellos?

Acomode mi brazo sobre el sofá y le dije — ¿y no se supone que si me vuelvo Auror eso sería malo para los malos? ¿Y si atrapo un mortifago?

— Dudo que atrapes uno — me dijo malicioso — tal vez el mortifago te atrape a ti —

— ¿Atraparme? ¡Jamás!

Severus sonrió y entonces rápidamente paso su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cadera pegándome hacia el — Acaba de atraparte uno — Me susurro en el odio —

¡Dios! Un estremecimiento se escurrió por todo mi cuerpo —¡ E-e-so n-no se vale! — Soné como un estúpido —

Entonces con la mano que el tenia libre agarro su vaso de Whiskye — Perdiste — Y entonces volvió a tomar —

* * *

 **JSKSJSK Quiero un Severus :c**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas por sus Reviews! ;O; Gracias!**

 **PDT: Harry :v todo eso significa algo**

 **Estúpido** **, el amor, idiota**

 **¿Severus no es hemozoooo ;o;?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y tenerme paciencia ;o;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 — El Baile Parte I**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Desperté de una forma parecía a la día anterior pero esta vez, yo estaba sobre Severus, quiero decir, yo estaba sentado sobre él y mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho. No comprendo cómo termine en esa posición y también como había logrado dormir así. Ni siquiera me moví. Me quede de la misma forma en que desperté, en la misma posición, con mi cabeza sobre su pecho y mis piernas rodeando un poco su cintura. Ni siquiera me molestaba estar así ¡No me molestaba y eso me molestaba! ¿Algo raro no? Severus tenía un leve olor a Whiskey, tenía que preguntarle porque lo bebía, ósea, ya era dos días consecutivos que lo veía tomando y en mi mente se creaba una pregunta que tal vez era de lo más obvia ¿siempre bebía en la noche? Se lo preguntaría.

Moví un poco mi cabeza para poder ver el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta, todavía era muy temprano para levantarse y lo mejor sería seguir durmiendo pero ya yo no tenía sueño, no creo que podría seguir durmiendo en esta posición. Pero tampoco me quería apartar, así que me quede hay acurrucado al mortifago.

* * *

 **(POV SEVERUS)**

Segundo día consecutivo que dormía en este maldito sofá rompedor de espaldas ¿Por qué no me pasaba plácidamente a la cama y dormía como una persona normal? Me moví con esa intención hasta que sentí un peso sobre mí y entonces recordé el por qué no dormía en la cama.

Su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho y prácticamente el chico estaba sobre mí. _Harry_ , el hijo de un Auror. La situación se me hacía algo curiosa. Ya que permitía que el chico supiera mi identidad, algo que un mortifago como yo no podía permitir. Todo lo podía resolver con un simple Obliviate o tal vez con un efecto más dramático un Avada Kedavra y listo se murió.

Pero ya de matarlo sería algo más por diversión pero yo no me divertía matando y menos a un chico con la edad de Harry y menos si ese chico era Harry.

Tenía que admitir que me estaba como que encariñando con el chico, era divertido hablar con él y ver sus acciones y sus sonrojos. Y lo que más me divertía era que el padre de este chico era un Auror y que este chiquillo no le dijo nada a su padre sobre nuestro encuentro y que ahora a pesar de que el chico sabe mi identidad no me ha delatado. Eso era divertido y curioso a la vez.

Y también había algo que me molestaba y no tenía nada que ver con el royo de ser mortifago. Me molestaba que el chiquillo no quisiera inscribirse en mis clases. Y la gran pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Estos malditos mocosos malagradecidos de este cutre colegio iban a tener el honor de tenerme como profesor una temporada y este mocoso me saca como excusa que no quiere inscribirse porque _"es malo en pociones"_ ¡nadie nace sabio! ¡Muchos pagarían por estar en su lugar y en lugar de estos mocosos! Terminaría obligándolo a que acudiera a mis clases O dejaba de llamarme Severus Snape.

Mire el Reloj que estaba sobre la puerta todavía faltaban dos horas para que comenzaran las clases, así que podía permitirme dormir una hora más antes de comenzaran.

Ya tenía mi mano rodeando la cadera del chiquillo así que lo único que tuve que hace fue pegarlo a mí y sostenerlo con fuerza, me puse de pie y abrí como pude la puerta para entrar en mi habitación. Con cuidado deposite al mocoso sobre la cama y yo me senté en ella quitándome los zapatos, finalizada mi tarea empuje un poco el cuerpo del chico para que me diera espacio y me a recosté por fin sintiendo como mi cuerpo se amoldaba a la suavidad del colchón pero me molesto que la cama estuviera fría mire al chiquillo y con un brazo lo atraje hacia mí de nuevo y sonreí, su cuerpo estaba tibio como debía ser él una persona viva, agarre la sabana y nos arrope a ambos.

* * *

Desperté justo uno minuto después de una hora de la que me había acostado, me gustaba eso de mi cuerpo que siempre que tenía pensando dormir quince minutos o una hora este respondía levantándose al tiempo. El chiquillo estaba pegado a mí y tenía la boca medio abierta con un rastro de baba asqueroso.

— Chiquillo — lo zarandee — ¡Levanta!

Ni se movió ni quejo — ¡Oye! — Lo volví a zarandear — ¡Si no te levantas se te hará tarde para tus clases! — Nada, seguía sin moverse así que me toco tomar medidas drásticas, me separe completamente de él y me puse de pie y entonces lo patee fuera de la cama.

— ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! — Grito levantándose presuroso — ¿Pero qué hiciste? — me grito —

— Primero, No me grites mocoso — Comencé — Segundo, te desperté ¿no eres tu muy estudioso, pues? Mejor vete ya que se te hace tarde.

Lo mire pero el muy estúpido ni quiera me estaba prestado atención ¡Tenía que ser un mocoso!

— ¡Chiquillo! — le grite — ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

— ¿Pero dónde estamos? — me pregunto —

Este jskdjskdjsksjdksjsk Cálmate Severus — No sé ¿Qué crees tú? Un cama…sabanas, creo que se llama habitación ¿No? — Le dije tratando de sonar sarcástico —

— Bueno…. — Mi mal humor se fue al ver como el chiquillo se sonrojaba — ¿Cómo termine aquí? — me pregunto —

— Quería dormir aquí bien, ¿sabes?, pesas — Le respondí malicioso —

Me devolvió la mirada con odio y yo sonreí encantando — ¿Cuántos kilos pesas? ¿Noventa? —

Casi me carcajeo al ver su reacción salió echando humo de mi habitación rabioso y yo encantado lo seguí hasta la sala — Bueno, Harry, tienes una hora para ir a clases y hoy comienzan las inscripciones para mis tutorías, inscríbete — Le dije guiñándole el ojo —

— ¡No lo voy hacer! — Me dijo, me volví a reír y abrí la puerta, Salí para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie y le hizo una seña para que saliera —

— Si lo vas hacer

— ¡Que no! — volvió a chillarme y salió corriendo por el pasillo —

 _Mocoso_

Volví a entrar a mi habitación a proseguí a bañarme y vestirme. Cuando llegue el comedor me senté en mi lugar en la mesa de profesores, dos puestos alejado del vejete y este al verme me sonrió y yo le devolví el saludo con una inclinación.

— Por favor — Comenzó diciendo el anciano en voz alta tocando con una cucharita su copa — Tengo algo que anunciarles mis queridos alumnos.

Todo el comedor quedo en silencio y yo rodé los ojos aburrido — como sabrán muy pronto se realizara la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos y como de costumbre se ofrecerá un baile en honor a nuestros participantes.

Los chillidos de emoción (de la mayoría chicas) irritaron mis oídos — y los alumnos de los años de cuartos en adelante podrán asistir a este baile con una pareja, pero si un alumno de cuarto quiere invitar a un compañero de tercer año puede hacerlo.

Sentí como la emoción se propago en todo la habitación nuevamente, decidí mirar al mocoso y este estaba hablando con una chica de cabello alborotado, noto que lo miraba y le giñe el ojo, entonces me pregunte ¿ira con ella? Pues, la chica no estaba nada mal. Mire mi plato y me pregunte si yo tendría que asistir también al baile, no pude evitar bufar.

Creo que el viejo me escucho porque me miro y entonces volvió tocar la copa con su cucharita — Disculpen nuevamente mis queridos muchachos pero tengo un segundo anuncio — La voz amable del maldito anciano me irritaba — Las tutorías que dará el señor Snape comenzaran el día de hoy a partir de las cinco de la tarde, los alumnos que quieran inscribirse en esta clase tendrán que poner su nombre y el año al que pertenecen en uno lista que se dará al inicio de la tutoría.

¡Ja, maldito viejo! Se le habían olvidados mis clases y lo peor era que yo también. Termine de desayunar y me dirigí al salón en donde daría mis clases. No estaba nada mal el salón era uno de los mas grande que existía en Hogwarts (me lo dijo el vejete) y pues el anciano tenía toda la razón. Aquí cabe rían todos esos mocosos (los que se inscriban por supuesto).

Cuando sali del salón fui a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros sobre pociones (quería ver si había buena información aquí) algunos eran buenos y otros eran simplemente asquientos y en unos de los pasillos de la biblioteca que me conseguí al rey de roma.

— Entonces…. ¿te veo hoy a las 5:00 pm? — le dije —

— No me voy a inscribir...

— Comportarte como un futuro auror y hazme caso…Potter

— No quiero…. — el muy mocoso me chillo —

Mire a ambos lados para ver si no había nadie, pase uno de mis brazos sobre los hombros del chico y sonreí al verlo sonrojar — Vamos…inscríbete, no te perderás nada.

— Por supuesto que si — la seguridad con que lo dijo me molesto —

— ¿En qué?

— Perderé mi tiempo hay — cuando escuche decirle eso, lo estampe con fuerza contra uno de los libreros —

— ¡¿Qué?! — le siseé furioso, el me miro aterrado —

— Q-quiero d-decir, y-yo te di-dije que n-no me gustan las p-pociones — tartamudeo el chiquillo tratando de justificarse — N-no lo dije con esa intención.

— Estoy molesto ¿sabes?

El asintió asustado —

— ¿y sabes que es lo que hace un mortifago cuando está molesto? — le susurre al oído, el mocoso se estremeció —

— N-no..

— Pues, no quieres saberlo. Así que te veo a las 5:00 pm en el salón o si no .. — le hice un gesto pasando la varita por su cuello — …

El asintió pero sabía que estaba enojado y además ¿no dije que lo conseguiría?

— ¡Luna! — el mocoso se apartó de mí y corrió por el pasillo para hablarle a una chica rubia que parecía en otro mundo —

— Hola…Harry — La mocosa lo saludo con una suave sonrisa y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, meciendo su cuerpo también — ¿Qué me quieres decir?

— ¿Cómo sabes que te quiero decir algo? — me molesto que el mocoso se sonrojara por ella —

— Lo siento en el aire — la chica me miro, sonrió y luego volvió a fijar su mirada a Harry —

— ¿Q-quieres ir-r a-l baile c-conmigo? — le pregunto totalmente rojo —

— Por supuesto, Harry — Le respondió y agarro un libro que estaba al lado del chiquillo y se fue —

Vaya…

Me acerque al mocoso — ¿y ella quién es? —

— Luna — me respondió el aun muerto de la vergüenza —

Rodé los ojos por la estupidez del chico — hablo de su apellido mocoso —

El me miro furioso pero yo le sonreí con malicia — Lovegood —

— Ohhh, bueno, si es ella no hay problema —

— ¿No hay problema? —

¿Problema de qué? ¿Qué mierda fue lo que dije? ..

— Nada..Olvídalo — agarre los libros y lo volví a mirar — a las 5:00 pm, Chiquillo

— ¡Harry! Mi nombre es Harry

— Si, si, lo que diga señor Potter

* * *

 **Bueno... lamento la demora espero que les guste el cap. uwu Severus es un maldito insistente :V DEJA al hijo del auror en paz jsksjdksjdksjssk**

 **¿Reviews? pronto actualizare el fantasma del espejo!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HE REGRESADO! DESPUES DE 84 AÑOS!**

* * *

 **Capitulo ocho — Baile parte II**

 **(POV SEVERUS)**

Para desgracia de unos y suerte de otros la clase comenzó, no sabía cuántos alumnos eran pero si habían más de cien. El chiquillo fue uno de los primeros al entrar y sonreí por mis adentros por que la amenaza había funcionado.

Cuando ya todos los mocosos estaban en su respectivo puesto, comencé con una breve explicación. Explicación que su profesor de pociones tendría que haberle dado en primer año. Estaba seguro que más de uno se había inscrito en pociones porque era un inepto para ellas o porque se creía el mejor. Pero aquí yo les bajaría los humos a más de uno y le obligaría aprender al que no tuviera cabeza para ellas, por ejemplo: _Harry._

— Bueno clase, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo e inscribirse en mi clase — _inútiles mocosos que no entienden nada sobre el verdadero arte de hacer pociones_ Dije con amabilidad para luego agregar — Pociones son un arte serio. Así que no quiero jugarretas. Cuando este explicando quiero silencio, no quiero notas entre ustedes ni mucho menos risitas, si vinieron aquí solo para perder el tiempo, pues todavía están a tiempo de salirse de la clase, porque podría convertirse en un martirio para ustedes.

Con complacencia admire como la gran mayoría se ponía pálida y se removía intranquila de su puesto, mire los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y se me ocurrió una idea — Elegiré a uno de ustedes para que sea mi asistente en la clase pero eso no evitara que haga sus actividades del curso como tal — Mire a cada uno de los inútiles, unos pálidos, otros ansiosos por ser escogido pero ya yo tenía a _mi elegido_ — Señor Potter ¿Es así cierto? — Lo mire directamente a sus ojos verdes.

Casi me carcajeo al admirar la mirada de odio que me envió — Si señor — Me respondió con voz suave —

— Bueno, el señor Potter será mi asistente de aquí a que finalice el curso — Dije — ¿se podría acercar? — Harry asintió y se acercó a mí. Yo tome los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y se los di — Su compañero les entregara a cada uno un formulario que rellenaran con su nombre completo y el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecen, tienen 5 minutos para que terminen de rellenarlo y volverlo entregar — admire como Harry comenzó a pasar por cada una de las mesas del gran salón repartiendo los formularios y agarrando una para el —

Aburrido, espere que pasaran esos cinco minutos que sentí como los más largos de mi vida — Se acabó el tiempo — Dije y mi elegido volvió a pasar por cada una de las mesas recogiendo los formularios ya rellenados —

— Profesor — Harry me miro rencoroso — Aquí están todos —

— Bien, Señor Potter póngalos sobre el escritorio y regrese a su puesto — El chiquillo hizo lo que le mande — La primera actividad que realizaremos tendrá que ver con su total imaginación — _Si es que tienen claro está_ Pensé — Tienen que inventar una poción, quiero su concepto, para que serviría, cuáles serían ingredientes y si es el caso invéntenlos. Quiero una poción irreal bien sustanciosa y explicativa, tienen desde ya a que finalice la clase para que la inventen y si no terminan tendrán las dos primeras horas de la clase de mañana para finalizarla. — Apenas acabe vi como todos tomaban sus pergaminos en blanco y comenzaban a hablar en voz baja entre ellos para realizar la actividad —

Me senté y El trascurso de la clase paso en silencio aunque podía percibir alguno murmullos por lo bajo, lo deje pasar por ser el primer día y porque claro estaba de humor. Cuando finalizo y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, lo llame — Señor Potter ¿podría quedarse unos minutos? — Puede percibir como la chica de cabello alborotado que lo acompañaba lo mirada con cierta envidia y como el chico pelirrojo palideció — A solas — Puntualice —

Los otro dos salieron del salón dejándome solo con el chiquillo — ¿Qué tal mi primera clase, asistente? — Le hice un guiño al mocoso —

— Podrías haber escogido a alguien más — me recrimino rencoroso —

— ¿Y perderme la diversión? Jamás — Me puse de pie y me acerque a él pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros — Considérate afortunado —

— ¿No ves? Estoy saltando de alegría — Me respondió sarcástico —

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — Comencé a caminar arrastrándolo conmigo — Bien, ahorra iremos a cenar al gran comedor y luego iras a mi habitación y me ayudaras a organizar esos formularios — Le dije —

— ¿A tu habitación? — Comenzó a sonrojarse — ¿No puede ser aquí?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi habitación? Si ya haz dormido ahí — Dije malicioso y ansioso al verlo sonrojarse más —

— Pensaba dormir hoy en mi cuarto para terminar la actividad que mandas y también terminar mis tareas —

— Pues te llevas tus libros y las haces en mi habitación — Le dije resolviendo su problema de inmediato —

Antes de atravesar la gran puerta del comedor le susurre — Se puntual, Harry.

* * *

 ***-* CORTO PERO CON AMOR, PRONTO HABRA MAS! :V ENSERIO PRONTO ¡UWU INCLUSO PUEDE HAYA UN GRAN AVANCE ENTRE HARRY Y SEV EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

 **:3 Lamento la demora u_u**

 **Pero esta semana actualizare! Lo prometo (?)**

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo nueve – Baile parte III**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Cuando termine de cenar, subí con mis amigos hasta la sala común y de ahí, Ron y yo subimos hasta la habitación con los otros. Busque mis libros, las plumas, tinta, pergaminos y una libreta en donde apuntar. Y de paso mi capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿A dónde vas, Harry? — La voz de Ron me tomo desprevenido —

— Mmmmmm — Me puse nervioso — Pues…iré hacer las tareas….

— Puedes hacerlas aquí — Me dijo y puede notar como enarcaba una ceja — a menos...

— ¿A menos…? — Hay si mi voz trasmitió algo de pánico —

— Que te vayas a encontrar con una chica — Ron me miro divertido — ¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre te escapas en la noche, Harry?—

— Bueno …más o menos — Le respondí y pensé "chica" a Severus habían una gran diferencia pero Ron le basto esa respuesta —

— ¿Quién? —se acercó interesado y entonces arrugo la cara — ¿Luna?

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! — Casi le grite — ¡Luna, No! — Gracias a Merlin, Ni Dean ni seamus estaban aquí o si no se fueran unido a Ron —

— ¿Entonces? — me pregunto decepcionado — Pensé que era Luna, como a ella fue que invitaste al baile …

— Que la haya invitado al baile no significa que me guste, Ron — Le dije —

— ¿Y entonces quien te gusta? — Me pregunto curioso —

— Pues. Pues... — Mi corazón se aceleró y de inmediato y sin ninguna razón pensé en Severus — No me gusta nadie – Le asegure totalmente sonrojado a mi amigo —

— No te gusta pero te vas a conseguir con ella — Dijo sonriente mi amigo y yo mentalmente corrige el _"ella"_ por _"el"_ — En algún momento me lo tendrás que decir Harry y aquí estará tu amigo para darte consejos.

Lo que dijo Ron me hizo reír — ¿Me dará consejos, Doctor corazón? — Le pregunte, tomando mis cosas y cubriéndome con la capa de invisibilidad —

— A quien le dices así, idiota — Ron agarro una almohada y me la tiro —

— ¡Ya la mayoría de las pociones están inventadas! — Le chille a Severus, él estaba sentado en el sofá tomando como siempre whiskey y yo estaba sentado en el suelo con mis libros frente a mí sobre la mesa —

— Piensa asistente ¡Piensa! — El muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo conmigo — Todavía faltan muchas pociones por inventar —

Arrugue el rostro, el cierta parte tenía razón — Mmmm ¿Qué tal una para eliminar la licantropía? — Dije pensando en Remus (o el Tío Remus como le decía de vez en cuando).

— Esa puede estar bien — Se bajó del sofá para sentarse a mi lado — ¿Qué ingredientes crees que llevaría esa poción? — me dijo en tono interesado —

¿Enserio le interesaba mi poción imaginaria? Fiel como siempre el saltamontes hizo presencia en mi estómago — Mmm bueno — recordé algo y no pude evitar reír — ¿Chocolate? — Dije como broma —

El me quedo mirando y segundos después desvió la mirada ¿No le gusto mi broma? Eso hizo que el saltamontes de mi estómago se transformara en un nudo — E-era una broma — Dije — El me volvió a mirar —

— Tienes razón — Me dijo Severus, tomo uno de mis pergaminos en blanco y anoto "chocolate" en el —

— ¿En qué? — Pregunte sin entender, Snape me sonrió —

— Sobre el chocolate — El escribió algo más en el pergamino — Como no se me ocurrió — volvió a decir en voz baja — El chocolate es toxico para los perros ¿sabes? Si un perro come una buena cantidad de chocolate es como si fuera un veneno. Así que…si un lobo, bueno, ¿si le echara chocolate a la poción matalobos, esta eliminaría la licantropía del portador o al menos la reduciría? — Tomo un buen trago de whiskey — Eres un genio, chiquillo — su voz sonaba…como…si estuviera ¿Feliz? —

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que el chocolate es la solución de la licantropía? — Me pregunte desconcertado — Es un locura …

— Suena tonto y sonó tonto cuando lo dijiste pero puede ser _las cosas más obvias son la solución a los problemas más difíciles_ — Recito y paso sobre mi hombros un brazo — he ahí la solución a nuestros problemas.

— No lo creo ¡Remus come chocolate siempre y sigue siendo licántropo! — Chille en voz alta —

— ¿Remus? — se acercó más a mí y pregunto interesado — ¿Quién es Remus?

— Mm Bueno — Lo mire a los ojos, no sabía si contárselo pero ….— Es un amigo de mi papa y es un hombre lobo —

— Ya ¿Entonces ese tal Remus come siempre chocolate? —Pregunto —

— Bueno, es fanático a el — Confesé — Pero no ha cambiado nada, según lo que dices tú, el sigue siendo un hombre lobo.

— Eso es, chiquillo, porque no ha ingerido el chocolate en su estado de hombre lobo — Su voz si sonaba alegre, el nudo de mi estómago volvió a transformarse en saltamontes — ¿No lo ves? ¡Lo he resuelto! — y entonces Severus acerco su rostro a mí lo ladeo un poco y me mordió la oreja —

Creo que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho — ¡Pero que estás haciendo! — Estaba seguro que mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, el me seguía mordiendo la oreja así que puse mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo pero se pegó más a mí — ¡Severus! — Sentí como su lengua acariciaba la superficie de mi oreja — N-no h-hagas e-so — Tartamudee —

Él se rio en mi oreja pero no se apartó — ¿No te gusta? — Me susurro y su aliento me acaricio el cuello y me estremecí, al ver mi reacción volvió a reír — ¿No te gusta? — volvió a decir —

¿No me gustaba? Pensé... Era raro, era raro sentir su lengua húmeda sobre mi oreja. Era raro, sí, pero para nada desagradable... Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. — Es-s r-aro — Mi voz sonó totalmente irreconocible — ¡D-deja d-de hacerlo! — Otra vez trate de apartarme de el pero la mordió con fuerza — ¡Ah! — ¿Ah?¿Ah? que había sido eso que había sido ese sonido más rojo no podía estar.

Severus se detuvo y entonces me miro — te are cosas más raras después — Me dijo —

Y yo…no entendí.

* * *

¡Por fin! Ya había terminado de hacer mis tareas y la última frase que me había dicho Severus me seguía resonando en la cabeza pero….tenía miedo de preguntar así que decidí hacer otra pregunta, otra que había estado rondando en mi mente desde que lo conocí — ¿Severus? —

— ¿Qué? — se giró y me miro, ya ambos estábamos acostados en su cama —

— ¿P-porque…Porque te hiciste mortifago? — Pregunte y su ojos se oscurecieron más —

— Vaya vaya — medio me sonrió — ¿Nos pusimos curiosos?

— Me gustaría saber …si quieres—

El torció el gesto de inmediato — Pero no tienes que contarlo si quieres — me apresure a decir, no quería que se enojara conmigo —

— Bueno, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar — comenzó — Pero.. me hice mortifago por mi padre — se mordió el labio enojado —

— ¿El té dijo que lo fueras? — Pregunte —

— No — Me respondió el — mi padre era un Muggle, él fue un buen padre hasta que se enteró que mi madre era una bruja y que su único hijo podía hacer magia, desde ahí se transformó completamente y los malos tratos comenzaron y eso hizo que comenzara a odiarlo. Entonces al principio comenzó con gritos pero luego fueron hasta golpes y mi madre seguía hay pegada a él y eso me hizo odiarlo más y en cierta parte odiar a mi madre hasta que ella por fin recapacito y nos marchamos de casa.

Me quede mudo, no sabía que decir…no debía haber preguntado — Entonces nos mudamos lejos, nos fuimos de Inglaterra —

— ¿No viniste a Hogwarts? — Le pregunte —

— No, yo estudie en Durmstrang — Me respondió y continuo — Hay estudie y el las artes oscuras es lo que más se enseña ahí. En mi último año alguien me comento sobre los mortifago y el señor tenebroso estaba buscando seguidores, al principio no me intereso ¿sabes? Pero luego…si me deje seguir y termine convirtiéndome en uno, por el odio que le tenía a mi padre y por el hecho de que el señor tenebroso detestaba a los muggles , porque su padre fue uno y entonces dije ¿Por qué no?.

Severus había tenido una infancia difícil, me enoje, su padre no razones para odiarlo — ¿Te gusta? — mi voz sonó baja y entristecida —

— ¿Me gusta que? —

— ¿Te gusta ser un mortifago?

Me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no trasmitía nada — No, no me gusta — se a sincero conmigo —

— ¡Entonces deja de ser uno! — Le dije, lo tome de las mano y lo mire fijamente, sonriéndole —

— Harry una vez que estas dentro, no puedes salir —

* * *

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Review?**

 **Lo siento la demora :c**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Diez - Baile parte IV**

 **(POV HARRY)**

 _Una vez que estas a dentro, no puedes salir_

Me dormí al lado de Severus con esa frase y me desperté con la misma. Entonces… ¿No se podía dejar de ser mortifago? Si Severus decidiera abandonar las filas del señor tenebroso ¿Qué pasaría? Obviamente la respuesta vino a mí al segundo después. Lo mataría. El Señor tenebroso lo mataría.

 _Una vez que estas a dentro, no puedes salir_

Mire a Severus que todavía dormía.

Había escuchado de la boca de mi padre que los mortifago eran malos, personas terribles que violaban y torturaban a sus víctima, satisfaciéndose del dolor que provocaban y Severus no parecía ser ese tipo de mortifago. Yo no quería que Severus muriera ni mucho menos que fuera capturado porque sabía que él era diferente. Diferente a los que decía mi padre.

* * *

Le había pedido a un elfo El único elfo al que le confiaría mi vida y alma que buscara mi uniforme en Gryffindor y Dobby cumplió.

— ¿Ese elfo es de confianza? — reprocho Severus —

— Le confiaría mi vida — Le dije, ya tenía puesto mi uniforme —

— De igual caso…. ¿cómo se llama? — me pregunto —

— Dobby — Le dije y recogí todos mis libros para ir a desayunar al gran comedor — Dobby — Le repetí

— Bien, le borrare la memoria ese elfo — Dijo como si nada —

— ¿Qué? — Casi le grite — ¿Y porque? ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

Severus se acercó a mí y como siempre (ya lo había agarrado de costumbre) paso su brazo por mis hombros — Chiquillo…aquí se hace lo que yo diga. Y ese elfito tuyo es un riesgo He visto el señor Harry Potter durmiendo en la habitación del señor Snape ¿Y imagínate si dicen eso?

— ¡El no dirá nada! — Dije y luego me sentí medio ridículo defendiendo un elfo pero Dobby era Dobby y sabía que él no me delataría —

— Si tú le dices…Pero es solo para prevenir — Me guiño el ojo y cambio el tema — ¿Entonces asistente, preparado para el baile? — Su voz sonó maliciosa —

— ¡El baile es mañana! — Dije abochornado y el saltamontes hizo acto de presencia en mi estómago —

— Ya lo sé — Me dijo y sonrió con malicia — ¿y la chica sabe bailar?

— Mejor que yo creo — Dije y entonces por curiosidad le pregunte — ¿y tú asistirás al baile?

Enseguida arrugo la cara con una tremenda mueca de molestia — Por desgracia, si

— ¿y con quién iras? — No sé por qué le pregunte eso. No sé por qué mi corazón se agito en ese momento —

El rostro de Snape pasó de molesto a una sonrisa curiosa — ¿Y para que quieres saber eso, asistente?

Me sentí sonrojar — S-si no quieres decirme…está bien — Casi tartamudee, voltee mi rostro hacia la puerta —

Entonces sentí su boca sobre mi oreja — No iré con nadie, porque tú no me invitaste — Dijo con humor y me mordió la oreja como ayer —

— ¡oye! — Estaba seguro que mi cara no podía estar más roja. Snape se carcajeo bajito, me soltó y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, salió el y luego me hizo una seña para que saliera tras el —

* * *

El desayuno estuvo fenomenal y el Director Dumbledore informo que los jefes de las casas ayudarían a sus estudiantes para el baile del día de mañana así que, gran parte del día todo Gryffiindor (al igual que las otras casas) permanecieron en su sala común entrenando.

— Miren bien y aprendan — la voz seria de la profesora McGonagall — Gryffindor siempre ha salido bien parado en todos los bailes en donde hay escuelas invitadas, no quiero que ustedes dañen la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo hemos logrado mantener.

La profesora agarro a mi mejor amigo y comenzó a bailar con él para todos los demás viéramos como era que teníamos que bailar. Pobre Ron, estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

— Que nunca olvide este día — Le dije sonriente a los gemelos —

— Nunca se lo haremos olvidar — Dijeron ellos —

Terminada ya la sección de "aprender a bailar" todos terminamos agotados y yo por fin puede quedarme a dormir en la torre con mis compañeros ya que mañana era el gran día.

Mañana, sería el baile.

Y de dormí con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Un agradable, cosquilleo.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, tengo que decirles que me mude a Wattpad! Aya tengo algo mas de actividad pero igualmente seguire subiendo los capitulos aqui :D porque Fanfiction es la madre de mis fics :V !**

 **3 Espero que le guste 3 y lamento que el cap sea mas corto**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Baile parte V**

 **(POV HARRY)**

La euforia estaba plagada por toda la habitación cuando desperté, y me encontré con una curiosa escena: Dean estaba practicado el baile con Seamus y Ron….con Neville.

— Owwwww…. — Les dije poniendo cara de ternura — Están practicando el Vals para no cometer equivocaciones, mis niños — y entonces fingí un llanto exagerado — … crecieron tan rápido

— Espero que ese llanto sea porque te toca bailar con Luna — Seamus soltó la cintura de Dean — Harry….. — Comenzó a imitar la voz de Luna — ….Harry

— Parece como si estuviera drogada cuando dice tu nombre…bueno, generalmente cuando habla parece drogada — Dijo Deán— y la forma en que se mueve con ese bailado suave en el cuerpo — Dean arrugo la cara — No, mejor, No.

Me eche a reír — Chicos, no se burlen de ella.

— No nos estamos burlando, Harry, pero tienes que admitir que ella es algo rara — Dijo Ron observado su túnica para el baile —

— Rarísima — Prosiguió Dean—

— Como su padre — Continuo Semus—

— ¡Basta! — Dije finalizando la cuestión — Rara, o no rara ella me acompañara al baile.

Todos soltaron una risita — Si, lo único que puedo decir a favor de ella, es que es la única que ha aguantado tus malísimos dotes de bailarín.

— ¡Claro que no! — les grite pero se hicieron los sordos y continuaron bailando entre ellos —

Los observe bailar por un buen tiempo y luego, después de bañarnos, bajamos a desayunar. El ambiente en el comedor se sentía igual que cuando me desperté.

 _Eufórico_

Mientras desayunaba, mire disimuladamente hacia la mesa de los profesores y lo observe. Observe a Severus Snape. El grillo, el saltamontes, las mariposas, el insecto o animal que estaba viviendo en mi estómago, brinco, bolo, se retorció y convulsionó dentro de mí. Me sentí sonrojar y volví a mirar mi desayuno que consistía en emparedados de jamón y queso (que pesar de sonar simple estaba riquísimos). Y entonces comencé a sentirme nervioso y no pude evitar pesar ¿Y si me tropezaba mientras bailaba? ¿Y se me caía? ¿Y si dejaba caer a Luna? ¿Y si hacia el ridículo? ¿Y si hacia el ridículo….frente a el? ¡NO! Frente a todos menos frente a él.

— ¡No! N-no — Chille bajito — Frente a él no.

— ¿Harry? — Escuche la voz de Mione llamándome —

— ¿Q-que? ¿Qué? — Tartamudee aun angustiado —

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? — me pregunto mi amiga preocupada —

Asentí sonriéndole — Sí. Si estoy bien — sonó más para asegurarme yo mismo que una respuesta para ella —

Hermione me sonrió — ¿Estas nervioso, Harry? —

— Un poquito — le susurre a Mione, sabía que ella no se burlaría de mi —

— Oh, Harry, tranquilo, yo también estoy nerviosa — me dijo ella conciliadora —

— ¿Enserio?

Ella asintió y me acaricio el cabello como si fuera mi madre — Ya verás lo mucho que te divertirás con Luna, Harry —

La mire — ¿y tú con quien iras Mione? — Mi amiga se sonrojo violentamente —

— MMmm Bueno…. — Ella dejo de mirarme para apartar la mirada —

— ¿Nadie te invito? — Pregunte esta vez serio —

— ¡SI! — Chillo ella avergonzada y sonrojada — P-pero..es una sorpresa.

— Bueno… — Dije, ambos sonreímos y esperamos que llegara la gran hora.

* * *

— ¿Me veo bien? ¿Me veo bien? ¿Me veo bien? — Repetía Ron ya totalmente vestido —

— Weasley — Comente poniendo los ojos en blanco — Te vez bien. No tanto como yo. Pero si te ves decente. — Bromee —

— ¡Harry! — Ron se a balanceo sobre mi furioso por la broma —

Me aparte corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir — ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy demasiado guapo — Ron corrió hacia mí, sabía que le estaba tomando una broma y yo corrí hacia la sala de Gryffindor —

— Owwwwww — Imite nuevamente el tono que había usado al despertar al ver a Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ginny totalmente pulcros — Mis niños …

— ¡Harry! — Todos gritaron y luego se echaron a reír —

Escuche como Ron se detenía a mi lado — Crecieron tan rápido — seguí fingiendo llorar —

— Mejor vámonos antes que llores de verdad — Dijo Seamus —

Todos comenzamos a salir y entonces recordé a Mione — ¿Dónde está Hermione? —

— Tal vez este encerrada en su habitación — Dijo Ron con voz estrangulada —

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? — Le pregunto a mi mejor amigo — Ella dijo que asistiría al baile —

— ¿Cómo va a ir sin pareja? — Dijo nuevamente Ron sonando odioso —

— ¡RON! — Le grito Ginny, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, furiosa — Seguro ya se abra ido Harry — Me dijo a mí con voz suave —

Asentí y salimos de ahí. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras con los otros nuevamente sentí a todas los incestos y animales que Vivian en mi estómago retorcerse — _todo va a estar bien Harry, ni siquiera tienes que bailar —_ Me repetí mentalmente —

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, ya estaba hay Luna, se veía muy bonita con el vestido azul que llevaba — Luna — dije brindándole mi brazo derecho para que lo agarrara — Te ves bien.

— Tú también, Harry, tú también — me respondió con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro —

No pudimos entrar de inmediato en el salón ya que tenían primero que entrar los participantes del torneo. Todos. Esperamos pacientemente y casi dos minutos después aparecieron. Los primeros en entrar fueron Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang, como segundos la chica medio Veela con otro chico que no recordaba su nombre pero que hacia parte del equipo de Quiddicth de su casa y entonces cuando apareció Víctor Krum nos llevamos o bueno, Ron, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la pareja del jugador de Quiddicth de Bulgaria ¡Era Hermione! Tenía un vestido morado y tenía el cabello recogido cuando algunos mechones ondulados se veían muy bonitos. Ron se quedó sin aire y Lavander (que era la pareja de Ron en el baile) lo jalo varias veces para llamar su atención.

— Quién lo diría — Dije sintiéndome feliz por Mione —

— Hacen bonita pareja — Dijo Luna —

— ¡Qué bonita pareja, ni que nada! — Dijo Ron enojado pero todos lo ignoramos —

Todos entramos al gran salón y los _vencedores_ (por así decirlo) comenzaron el baile y segundos después muchos se les unieron. Trague ruidoso y mire a Luna para ver si ella quería bailar — Mmmm ¿Bailamos? — Mi voz sonó medio rota como si estuviese siendo torturado —

Luna me miro como si se estuviera divirtiendo internamente — Por supuesto Harry —

Nerviosos nos unimos a las demás parejas que estaban bailando durante buena parte del baile mire hacia abajo para no tropezar con los pies de Luna. Cuando me sentí lo suficiente mente seguro deje de mirar mis pies y alzar en rostro y en vez de mirar el rostro de luna, observe la figura de Severus Snape de pie al lado del director Dumbledore y la Profesora Minerva.

 _¡Severus! —_ Mi estómago rugió al verlo y entre en pánico — _tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo._

Y entonces me tropecé...

Me caí

Y me lleve a Luna en el proceso.

 _¡NO!_ – Grite internamente _, frente a Severus no. Frente a severus no. Frente a Severus No. No que me esté mirando. Que no me este mirado._

Tembloroso me puse de pie ayudado a Luna, evitando mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Severus y escuchando la risitas disimuladas de las parejas que bailaban alrededor nuestro — Oh Harry… — Comenzó a decir Luna, yo estaba rojo de la vergüenza, también evite de mirarla a ella — Disculpa mi torpeza — La mire sorprendido y ella me guiño un ojo — pero es que hoy he amanecido torpe ¿el peor día para serlo cierto? — Sentí como se formó un nudo de agradecimiento en la garganta — ¿Qué tal si me buscas algo de ponche mientras yo tomo un descanso? — Me pidió y yo asentí sin chistar —

Luna…Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener después de Hermione.

Me acerque a la mesa en donde estaban las bebidas y agarre un vaso para servirle un poco de ponche a Luna.

— Esa caída fue lo más dramático que he visto — Me erice cuando escuche la voz de Severus a mi lado, di un pequeño salto sonrojándome violentamente lo mire — Señor Potter

— E-ella se tropezó mientras bailábamos, Profesor — Dije. _Mentiroso Harry. Mentiroso_ —

— _Mentiroso_ — Me dijo la misma palabra que me repetía. En sus ojos negros podía ver la burla —

— ¡Severus! — chille bajito indignado — ¿Es que tan aburrido estas que ahora te burlas de mí? ¡Pues si! ¡si yo tropecé! ¡No soy bueno bailando! —

— Pobre alma en desgracia — Dijo con voz seria —

Trate de ignorando, tratando de anular como nuevamente mi estoma reaccionaba a su voz y a su nombre. Llene el vaso de Luna y me disponía a irme cuando me agarro por el brazo —

— ¿Potter? —

— ¿Q-que? —

Lo mire. Y me perdí en sus ojos negros… _¡Severus!¡Severus!¡Severus!_

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? — Su voz sonaba tan …encantadora —

— ¿Q-que? — Creo que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco en ese momento porque sentía que mi corazón dejaría de latir en algún momento —

— Que bailes conmigo, mocoso — Me quito el vaso de la mano y lo puso sobre la meza. Deslizo su mano libre hasta mi cadera y con la otra me agarro la mano alzándola — Conmigo no te tropezarías ni por equivocación. — y Comenzó a moverse —

— ¡Severus! — Volví a Chillar bajito al ver como algunas miradas se posaban en nosotros — ¡Nos están viendo! —

Pero él no me soltó, me miro con sus ojos negros…con esos ojos que ….que me gustaban tanto — Solo déjate llevar, Harry.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo se me he demorado no tengo perdon (?)**

 **Pero peor ;w; No he tenido inspiracion!**

 **Pero aqui tienen :DDDD**

 **Retrasada pero cumplida (?)**

 **uwu Gracias pòr los reviews!**

 **:3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12:** ** _Envidia_**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Mientras bailaba con Severus sentía que estaba flotando o más bien, estaba sobre una nube….Que era demasiado suave. La forma en como me sujetaba era firme y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí de seguro de bailar. Me olvide de todo, de donde estaba, de quienes me rodeaban, solo éramos él y yo. El mortifago y yo.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje y no pude evitar sonreír y reír ¡estaba feliz! Tan. Tan feliz... Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo…

 _Severus..._

 _Me gustas tanto_

Por mi mente paso y se quedó ese pensamiento. Me gustaba, Severus me gustaba. Me sonroje furiosamente. Escuche su risita, mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios y luego en su mirada. La música se detuvo y Salí del hechizo en el que me encontraba.

— Te lo dije, chiquillo — Severus me soltó e hizo una reverencia frente a mí — Que no te iba a dejar tropezar. Gracias por el baile.

Aun sonrojado asentí — G-gracias a ti — Tartamudee —

Me hizo un guiño y luego se volvió hacia la mesa — Toma — me devolvió el vaso — seguro tu amiga se muere de sed. — Dijo con malicia —

¡LUNA! Me había olvidado completamente de ella, me despedí rápidamente de Severus y Abornochado regrese hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Luna sentada, percatando las miradas que eran dirigidas hacia mí.

— Siento la demora — Me disculpe sintiéndome a un sonrojado — Toma — le di el vaso y me senté a su lado — ¿Quieres…amm... que sigamos bailando? —

— Mejor no — Dijo ella tomando algo de poche mientras se echaba el cabello rubio para tras —

Me sentí mal por su comentario, la felicidad que sentía se opacó un poquito — Lo siento si te estás aburriendo — Le dije como disculpa —

Ella me sonrió — No estoy aburrida para nada Harry, es más, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con solo ver a la gente bailar, tú también sabes que lo mío tampoco es el baile.

Mi felicidad volvió a estar intacta. Lo repito, Luna, eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener después de Mione. — Cierto — Dije yo divertido —

— Además, veo que tú también te estabas divirtiendo hace unos minutos — Dijo ella con acento picaron —

— Amm ..bueno…si — Respondí aun Abornochado —

— El Profesor Snape sea encariñado contigo por lo que parece — Siguió ella —

— Ssiiii — Casi murmure sentí que moriría ahí —

— Se veían tan bonitos bailando — Dijo ella con voz soñadora —

Mi corazón se aceleró mas de lo que estaba — ¿Q-que? — Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que no grite —

— Que hacen bonita pareja, Harry — Dijo ella sonriéndome y luego fijo su vista en la pista de baile.

Nos quedamos ahí, conversando sobre otras cosas hasta que el baile finalizado. El Director Dumbledore anuncio que la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos seria para inicios de diciembre y para eso faltaban al menos 3 semanas. Acompañe a Luna hasta la mitad de su recorrido y regrese a Gryffindor aun sintiendo miradas sobre mí.

Cuando entre a la sala Común estaban mis amigos aun reunidos y cuando me vieron chiflaron — Vaya…Vaya, señor Potter — Dijo Seamus acercándose a mí — Nos salió travieso el niño. — Paso uno de sus brazos obre mis hombros — Quien lo diría..

Sabia. Sabia de lo que quería hablar pero me hice el desentendido — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Seamus me miro entrecerrando los ojos — Tu y el profesor de las tutorías de pociones, Potter, no te hagas el santo. Todos te vieron.

— Obvio que me van a ver estúpido, estábamos bailando — Dije tratando de sonar indiferente pero mi corazón estaba sonando más que un tambor —

— Así que… — Comenzó el — ¿Le pediste que bailara contigo? — Pregunto —

— ¿Tengo cara yo de bailarín, Seamus? — Le respondí yo con otra pregunta —

— Eres un pésimo bailarín, Harry, ¿o crees que no te vi cuando te caíste? — Dijo lleno de burla — ¿Entonces, te invito el a bailar?

Esta vez fui yo quien entre cerro lo ojos — ¿Por qué este interrogatorio? — Volví a responderle con una pregunta —

Seamus sonrió con exageración — ¡mañana serás la comidilla del colegio, Harry! _—_

Negué por el entusiasmo de mi amigo y di como terminado el tema. Todos subimos y me dormi con la bonita sensación de aun continuaba bailando con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté todo iba bien hasta que baje al gran comedor, apenas puse un pie ahí, todo Hogwarts, sin exageración se volteo a verme. Me hice el desentendido y me senté en mi lugar en la mesa.

— Harry … — Hermione se sentó a mi lado —

— Buenos días, Mione — Le dije sonriente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa —

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Tienes que ver esto ¡Te lo dije amigo! — Seamus se sentó a mi otro lado con brusquedad, tirándome un ejemplar del profeta —

Gracias a Dios y no estaba bebiendo nada en ese momento porque con seguridad me fuera ahogado al ver la portada del periódico. Habia una fotografía de Severus y mia mientras bailábamos y como titular decía:

 _¡INUSUAL PAREJA EN EL BAILE DE LOS VECEDORES!_

 _Ayer en la magnífica gala dada en Hogwarts para la presentación de los tres participantes del torneo de los tres magos se formó una inusual pareja al lado de mesa de bebidas. ¡Nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. El famosísimo pocionista y uno de los estudiantes Harry Potter. Pero ustedes mis queridos lectores dirán ¿y esto porque es importante? Nuestro querido Severus Snape a pesar de que estuvo presente durante todo el baile de los vencedores hasta su finalización. No bailo con nadie a pesar de que muchas chicas y chicos le pidieron que les concediera una pieza. Snape como todo un cabello rechazo amablemente estas invitaciones. ¡PERO! Este le concedió o más bien decir mis queridos. Le pidió la concepción de una pieza a Harry Potter el Hijo de James Potter uno de los mejores aurores de toda Inglaterra._

 _Huele a vientos primaverales…_

 _RITA SKEETER_

 _Reportera- Profeta_

Sonrojado a más no poder apreté el periódico furioso ¡Maldita chismosa! Yo sabía que Rita Skeeter iba a estar en el baile pero se supone que ella estaría pendiente de los participantes no de otras cosas. Mire hacia la mesa de los profesores y me encontré con que Severus también estaba leyendo lo mismo. Mi estómago rugió ¿Se enojaría?

Nervioso, espere a ver su reacción, entonces el termino de leer el profeta, lo doblo con cuidado y sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en público. Se percató que lo estaba mirando y como siempre lo hacía, me hizo un guiño.

Eso significaba que no estaba molesto ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **㈏4㈏4㈏4㈏4㈏4 Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Pronto actualizare el fantasma del espejo :3 y por hay ya tengo los inicios de otro fic SNARRY!**

 **:DDD CONSIGUEME EN WATTPAD COMO AllenWalker249.**

 **:3 Gracias por sus Reviews ㈏4㈏4㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **¿Reviews ewe?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: Hogsmeade**

 **(POV HARRY)**

Trate de seguir ignorando el mar de miradas de la cual era objeto y continuar con los planes que tenía para este día. Hoy teníamos una visita a Hogsmeade, tenía pensado no ir pero Mione y Ron me insistieron. Me puse ropa lo suficientemente abrigada para no pasar frio y mis amigos y yo estábamos a punto de subir al carruaje que nos llevaría a Hogsmeade cuando una figura de negro se apareció ante nosotros.

— ¿Me permiten viajar en este carruaje con ustedes? — La voz gruesa y seria de Severus nos sobresaltó a todos. Su tono era del que nos estaba preguntando a todos pero sus ojos negros solo estaban fijos en mí.

— Mmmmmm — Ron miro a Hermione, ella me miro a mí, y yo mire a Ron y ambos me volvieron a mirar —

— ¿O No? — Dijo Severus a un más serio y con tono molesto. Yo asentí sin poder evitar sonrojarme como un estúpido, subimos al carruaje y tomamos asiento, el a mi lado y Hermione y Ron juntos frente a nosotros.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia Hogsmeade nos mantuvimos en silencio aunque yo sentía que mi estómago estaba haciendo más ruido de lo normal. Que esos molestos bichos que habitan mi estómago nuevamente hacían su aparición para solo incordiarme.

Ya estábamos llegando casi al pueblo, Mione tomo un poquito de valor y decidió de preguntarle algo a Snape.

— Profesor…. ¿Ya ha tenido la oportunidad de visitar el pueblo? — Le pregunto ella en tono amable —

— Una vez si visite el pueblo pero fue muy rápido y no pude detenerme a apreciarlo bien — Respondió Severus. Yo no pude evitar pensar si él se refería a esa vez que nos conocimos. Lo recordaba como si fuera sido ayer. Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo brusco ya que él estuvo a punto de ahogarme.

*****Flash Back*******

 _El movimiento fue tan rápido que grite. Una mano me apretaba con fuerza el cuello. Con mis manos trate de apartar el brazo pero este no cedía. Desesperado alce la vista hacia el mortifago._

— _¡soy bueno! — Le grite y volví a tratar de apartar su brazo. — ¡Yo estoy curado tus heridas! — le dije. —_

 _Los ojos del mortifago eran negros (¿es que acaso todo era negro en el?) y estos me miraron con desconfianza pero por suerte aflojo un poco el agarre._

— _Yo estoy curando tus heridas. — volví a repetirle con voz temblorosa. El mortifago se dio cuenta de su situación y comprobó que yo no mentía, esta vez me soltó por completo y pude respirar mejor. El hombre se sentó con cuidado sobre el sofá._

— _Pues, estás haciendo un horrible trabajo. — Me dijo y ¡Dios! su voz era gruesa que al escucharla me recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda._

 _Me sobe mi cuello y le respondí totalmente ofendido. — Discúlpeme usted, por mi horrible trabajo y haberle salvado la vida. —_

 _Al escucharme el hombre me miro malicioso y me atravesó con su negra mirada. — Curioso. — me dijo el hombre, comenzó a quitarse los vendajes. — ¿Ayudando a un mortifago? ¿O es que un chiquillo como tu planeaba venderme al ministerio? — me pregunto con burla su gruesa voz. —_

 _Yo no iba a dejarme aterrorizar a sí que lo enfrente con la mirada. —Pues, tengo que admitir que no es una mala idea, pero si fuera sido eso, en vez de ponerme a curar sus heridas, fuera llamado a alguien para que se lo llevara y ahorita mismo no estuviéramos teniendo esta agradable conversación. — Le dije._

 _El hombre me sonrió malicioso parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo esto. —Cierto. —admitió. —un punto para ti. —me dijo._ _—_

****** Fin del flash Back ******

Cada vez que recordaba el tono malicioso que uso conmigo en ese momento me daban ganas de acercarme a él y golpearlo ¡Ese estúpido me debía la vida! ¡Me la debía! Ya debería yo como me cobraba el favor. Comencé a pensar en eso cuando los gritos de Mione me trajeron a la realidad.

— ¡HARRY! — Me grito ella —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Le dije sintiéndome despistado.

Mione me miro molesta — Le decía al Profesor Snape que con mucho gusto nosotros le mostraríamos los alrededores del pueblo ¿Verdad? — Dijo con entusiasmo mi amiga —

Sentí la mirada de Severus sobre mi — Ammmm…Si. Por supuesto. —

Hermione sonrió satisfecha — Harry conoce el pueblo como la palma de su mano, nos turnaremos para mostrarle el pueblo, profesor — Le dijo ella a él.

— No quiero ser una molestia, Señorita Granger — Dijo el mirándola para luego volver a mirarme a mí —

— No es una molestia para nosotros, profesor — Dijo ella dándole un codazo a Ron por haber murmurado algo que solo ella escucho — ¿Verdad Ron?

Ron negó — N-no, no lo es.

Minutos después llegamos al pueblo y procedimos a bajarnos, Severus fue el primero en bajar luego Ron y Snape ayudo a Mione a bajar y para mi vergüenza a mí también. Mione me envió una mirada iluminada y Ron tenía el rostro enfurruñado.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo Mione — Ron me acompañara a la pequeña librería que hay en el pueblo ya que necesito nuevos libros para leer —

— ¿Más libros? — La voz de Ron sonó torturada —

— Si — Le dijo seca Hermione mirando con advertencia a Ron — y tu Harry muéstrale parte del pueblo al profesor y luego nos reuniremos en las tres escobas ¿Está bien? —

Todos asentimos con algo de pena le pedí a Severus que me siguiera — ¿Entonces, que quiere ver profesor? — Le pregunte a la vez que me acomodaba la bufanda que tenía —

— En realidad nada, este pueblo me parece sumamente aburrido — Me dijo el —

Entrecerré los ojos sin entender — ¿Entonces para que viniste? — Le pregunte otra vez —

Sonrió con prepotencia y malicia — Para molestarte —

Sentí sonrojarme con violencia — ¡Bobo! — Le chille bajito para que nadie nos escuchara —

— ¿A quién le dices bobo, mocoso? — Me pregunto —

— A ti — Le respondí —

Volvió a sonreír — Vamos — me hizo una seña para que esta vez yo lo siguiera a el —

Quise preguntarle adonde íbamos pero mientras lo seguía lo descubrí, nos dirigíamos a la casa de los gritos…o mejor decir, a donde se podía apresar la fechada de esta.

— ¿Qué recuerdos, No? — Dijo con burla mientras se detenía frente al alambreado en donde se podía observar por completo la casa de los gritos, desde fuera como lo recordaba, se veía más tétrica y con la nieve ahora cubriendo parte de ella, la hacía ver más horrorosa que nunca. — Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca te he preguntado que hacías ahí la noche que me encontraste — Me pregunto sin mirarme, el tenia fija su vista el tétrica casa —

— Mmm bueno… ¿Recuerdas a Remus? — Le pregunte con voz suave —

— ¿Del hombre lobo del que me hablaste? —

— Si, ese, Bueno, el en su época de estudiante pasaba las noches de luna llena en la casa de los gritos y mi padre y sus amigos lo acompañaban —

— _"_ _¿Lo acompañaban?"—_ Recalco el —

— Si…. Bueno, Se hicieron animagos y así corrían menos peligro en acompañarlo —

— Vale, Ya veo — Dijo el comprendiendo — Quien diría que el vejete aceptara a un estudiante Licántropo —

— El _director_ Dumbledore es una persona muy amable — Dije en tono molesto, no me gustaba que se refiriera de esa forma tan grosera al director —

— _Excesivamente amable_ — volvió a recalcar — ¿Entonces, querías conocer el lugar en donde la pasaba el licántropo, tu padre y sus amiguitos? ¿Era una prueba de valentía o algo así?—

Aunque él no me miraba baje la vista Abornochado — _Algo así…_ — Esta vez el que recalco fui yo —

— Potter Junior en busca de la aventura — Dijo con burla — _Harry Potter y la casa de los gritos_ —

Chille molesto — Sirvió la ida, porque te encontré, me debes la vida Severus —

Snape me miro, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos — me inclino ante usted mi lord — se acercó a mi e hizo una pequeña reverencia con burla — ¿Sabes? Anoche se me olvido hacer algo — Dijo en tono….Ni siquiera se en que tono lo dijo —

— ¡No hables de anoche! ¡Salimos en el profeta, Severus! — Dije Abornochado —

— ¿Te molesta? — se acercó otra vez a mí y comenzó a rodear mi cadera con sus brazos —

— N-no… — ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, los bichos hicieron su aparición en mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse — ¿Q-qué e-estás ha-haciendo? — Mi voz tembló y me erice al sentirlo acariciarme —

— Lo que se me olvido anoche — Me dijo y sus labios tocaron los míos ¡Sus labios tocaron los míos! Me-me estaba besando. Trate de separarme un poco pero mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de él. Sus labios eran gruesos pero suaves y los pequeños movimientos que estaban haciendo sus labios contra los míos era tan…tan buenos. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice pero me puse de puntillas y deslice mis brazos alrededor de su hombros…Quería que me besara más…que me siguiera besando…mordisqueo mis labios y sentí su tibia lengua en mi boca ¡Se sentía bien! ¡Se sentía tan bien! — Se-severus…— Murmure, podía sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba y el me estrecho más a su cuerpo para volver a besarme, sentí su lengua bailar con la mía, sentía que en cualquier momento mi respiración iba a fallar…. — Sevv…. —

Se separó de mi pero sin antes darme otro beso más corto — ¿Te gusto? — Me pregunto, su voz se escuchaba ronca y sus ojos azabaches están brillosos —

Agitado le respondí — Sí — Me sentía tibio cuando estaba con el...Me gustaba sentirme así —

Nos fuimos de ese lugar, uno al lado del otro y yo como un bobo tocándome los labios ¡Me había besado! ¡Me había besado! ¡Severus me había besado! Era mi primer beso… Nuestro primer beso.

* * *

 **(POV SEVERUS)**

Solté un gran suspiro cuando atravesé la puerta de mis aposentos en Hogwarts. Me serví una copa de Whiskey y me hundí como peso muerto el sillón. Me estaba encaprichando…me estaba encaprichando con el mocoso. _Con el hijo de un auror._ Eso era peligroso, muy peligroso. Aunque sabía que el chico no me delataría. Yo no confiaba en nadie ¡En Nadie!….pero en el sí. Maldición….Severus te estás ablandando. ¡Te estas ablandando por un crio! ¡Por crio de catorce años!

Estaba tomando demasiada confianza. Estaba dejándome llevar…. El beso ¡El maldito beso! El….delicioso e inocente beso que le había dado. Joder…había sido tan exquisito. No se cómo logre contenerme. No se cómo no logre tomarlo en ese momento y en ese lugar…Hacerlo mío. Mío.

Me tome de un trago lo que sobraba de mi Whiskey. Estaba jugando con fuego…Por lo que podía deducir. La familia de Harry era cercana a Dumbledore y podían ser parte de esa _Orden_ creada por el vejete que luchaba contra los mortifagos…contra _nosotros_ los mortifagos. Me valió mierda si era o no era cercana ¡El chico era mío! ¡Mío! ¡Maldición era mío! Fue mío desde el momento en que puso un pie en la casa de los gritos ¡Se convirtió en mío cuando me ayudo! ¡Se convirtió en mío cuando lo primero que vi al despertar fueron sus ojos! Sus magníficos ojos….

Obviamente había algo que me inquietaba. El Lord no ha convocado ningún llamado y me inquietaba si me pediría algún informe de los sucesos en Hogwarts. _Obviamente lo pedirá Severus._ Al Lord solo le importaba el vejete. Así que si era llamado no tendría mucho que contarle al Lord. Le contaría algunos hechos sin relevancia y si salía el tema a colación de Harry Por lo del profeta Me inventaría algo. Después de todo el Lord no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos. Trate encontrar las palabras adecuadas que le diría al Lord cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Sobre la mesita que estaba frente a mi note que había varios sobres, los agarre y fui pasando unos por uno hasta que en uno de ellos reconocí esa asquerosa letra.

 _Aaron Howland_

La leí y como siempre hacia con las cartas de ese imbécil la incinere, no me dejaría intimidar por las amenazas de ese estúpido vampiro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Sobre Aaron, sabremos mas adelante quien es y porque manda carta intmidantes a Severus!**

 **¿Review?**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: El chisme**

(POV HARRY)

No podía quitar la sonrisa que se había instalado en mi cara desde que Severus me había besado unas horas atrás frente a la casa de los gritos.

Me beso. Me beso. Me beso, Severus Snape me beso ¡El mortifago me beso! Mi...mi mortifago. Suspire y me recosté sobre mi cama. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Quería volver a besarme? ¡Yo quería volver a besarlo! — Severus... — Murmure y abrase mi almohada — Severus & Harry, Harry & Severus. Potter & Snape. Snape & Potter. Harry James Snape... — Sonreí, sonaba bien, sonaba muy bien — Ya esto delirando...que me haya besado no significa que se quiera casar conmigo.

 _¿O sí?_

No. No. No te hagas ilusiones Harry, me dije a mi mismo. Para él un beso no significa nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. ¿O sí? ¡No pienses en eso Harry! Volví a regañarme. Además...si en el caso tal que Severus me pidiera matrimonio mi padre no me dejaría casarme con él porque todavía soy pequeño. ¡Además él es un mortifago! Mi padre se moriría si se enteraba. Además... ¡Apenas tienes 14 años, Harry! No deberías estar pensando en un matrimonio cuando ni siquiera todavía eres pareja de él. Además. Severus es mayor. Muy mayor para mí.

 _¡Pero a quien le importa eso!_

Ignore esa vocecita y trate de olvidar ya todo el plan de matrimonio que había acudido a mi cabeza.

— Solo este sorprendido por el beso, Harry — Me dije — Solo es por eso.

Una lechuza interrumpió mis pensamientos, entro volando por la ventaba y dejo una pequeña carta en la cama. ¿Sera de Severus? ¡Si tal vez sea de el! Apresurado la agarre. No pude evitar decepcionarme un poco ¿Por qué decepcionas, Harry? Recuerda solo estas sorprendido por el beso.

— Sí, solo es por eso — Volví a repetirme. Me fije en la letra del sobre y me di cuenta que era de mi madre. Abrí la el sobre y me dispuse a leer la carta y por casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al leer las primeras dos líneas —

 _Querido Hijo._

 _¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! Saliste en el profeta bailando con el mejor pocionista del mundo mágico amor. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Espero que te estés comportando muy bien y respetes al Señor Snape en todo lo que te dice. ¡Qué envidia hijo! Te juro que grite cuando vi la fotografía de ustedes en la portada del profeta. Tu padre no se lo tomo muy bien pero le explique que tú eres tu asistente en las tutorías que está dando por este periodo en Hogwarts. Hay amor. Lo que daría por estar en tu lugar No se lo digas a tu padre El señor Snape es un hombre muy inteligente. Que coincidencia ¿Ehhh? Recuerdo que te perdiste su firma de autografgos en Diagon porque estabas buscando un libro sobre ungüentos. Así que si te interesan los ungüentos y las pociones tienes al hombre perfecto a tu lado ¡Aprovéchalo! ¿Te has hecho amigo del Señor Snape? ¡Cuéntamelo! ¿Crees que aceptara una invitación a cenar cuando haya terminado el año escolar? Pregúntale y toma muchas notas, mi amor. Abrígate mucho ya que hace mucho frio y como te repetí compórtate bien._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu madre._

 _Lily Potter_

¡No podía creerlo! Mi madre. Mi propia madre. ¡Maldito profeta! ¡Malditos Chismosos! Casi arrugue la carta de mi madre. La guarde bajo mi almohada y respire profundamente.

 _Al menos tu madre no se opondrá si te casas con Severus, Harry_

¡NO! Otra vez ese pensamiento no. No me voy a casar con Severus porque él no está enamorado de mí. Yo no estoy enamorado de él. Él no me gusta. Él no me gusta. Él no me gusta.

 _Sí. Si_

 _Él te gusta, Harry, Te gusta._

 _Snape te gusta_

— Yo no lo quiero y él no me quiere — Dije en voz alta. Agradecí que la habitación estaba sola ya que los muchachos estaban abajo en la sala común. — Solo estoy sorprendido por el beso. Si solo es por eso.

 _No._

 _No, No es por eso Harry_

 _¡Él te gusta!_

Me mordí el labio ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo — No. El no me quiere.

 _Pero tú si lo quieres a él, Harry_

 _¡Solo tenemos que enamorarlo!_

— ¿Enamóralo? — Murmure — Imposible

 _¡No hay nada imposible en este mundo Harry!_

 _¡Él te gusta!_

— ¿El me gusta?

 _¡Sí!_

— Severus, me gusta — volví a murmurar y no pude evitar tocarme los labios.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ;_; Tenia Fanfiction abandonado xD Es que ahora tengo mas actitividad en Wattpad! Pero no importa! aqui esta el cap! Gracias por leer! y por sus comentarios!**

 **¿Reviews?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 – Deseo**

 **(POV SEVERUS)**

Ya habían pasado al menos dos días desde que había pesado al chiquillo y este no se había mosqueado por mi habitación ¡Como se atrevía! Lo mire durante toda la clase hasta que finalizo.

— Potter — dije en voz alta ya cuando la clase se estaba retirando — ¿puede quedarse? Necesito decirle algo.

El chiquillo asintió y puede escuchar perfectamente cómo les pedía a sus amigos que se adelantaran. Ya cuando el salón quedo vacío se acercó a mí — ¿Qué sucede, profesor? — Pregunto —

Repetí "El profesor" mentalmente. Se le escuchaba muy... Sexy. Realmente me estaba volviendo loco por el mocoso — Me suceden muchas cosas… — Le dije, me estaba excitando con solo tenerlo al frente — ¿Puedes ayudarme? — Le pregunte —

Me miro confundido ¡Oh sí! — ¿En qué? — Pregunto interesado —

Me mordí los labios para evitar jadear. Maldición tenía ganas de cogérmelo aquí mismo, él era mío así que no estaría haciendo nada malo. Puse mis manos sobre su cadera y pegue su pecho al mío — Tengo unas ganas de…

— ¿De…? — Me dijo nervioso ¡Porque se ponía nervioso joder! —

— Tengo unas ganas de cogerte en este momento — le dije mordiendo su oreja — Penetrarte…Estar dentro de ti…

Se removió tratando de alejarse de mi cuando me escucho. Comencé a reírme al ver como su cara estaba roja y asustada — Era broma — Dije y lo atraje nuevamente así mí — Más o menos…— murmure —

Mire sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes…Tan hermosos…Maldición…este chico se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición — ¡Eres un pervertido! — su voz sonó temblorosa ¿Cómo sonaría cuando le hiciera el amor? —

Definitivamente esto no era un capricho ¡El chico era mío! Tendría que pensar en una manera para tenerlo luego que se terminara este año en Hogwarts. Pero ahora… — Quiero hacer algo contigo.. — Le dije lo arrastre conmigo hasta mi asiento, Yo me senté — siéntate sobre mí.

Su cara estaba roja — ¡No! — Chillo y trato de alejarse pero agarrándolo del brazo lo obligue a sentarse sobre si — ¿Qué quieres? ¡Nos perderemos la cena! — Se removió sobre mi queriéndose bajar pero no se lo permití —

— Si haces todo lo que yo te pida, terminaremos aquí rápido — Le prometí y puse mis manos sobre su cintura — Así que relájate, Harry … —

Sus ojos verdes me miraron desconfiados — ¿y que se supone que vamos hacer? — Me pregunto —

— Nada que a ti no te guste — Le respondí y junte mis labios con los de él. Sus labios eras suaves y delgados ¡Nunca había besado una boca así! Era tan deliciosa. Tan buena... — ¿Sientes eso? — Le pregunte —

Abornochado conecto sus ojos con los míos — ¿Q-que? — murmuro ¡Lo estaba excitando! —

Frote mi parte baja contra la suya. Harry se removió sobre mí — T-tu tu... — Tartamudeo y se removió nuevamente sobre mi queriéndose bajar y nuevamente no se lo permite — ¡Suéltame! — Chillo —

Si seguía en esa actitud realmente terminaría cogiéndomelo — No te soltare — Casi gruñí cuando nuevamente rose mi miembro con el suyo...¡Ja! el también esta duro — Te va a gustar... — Le dije — Relájate...

— N-no — Gimoteo él y puso sus manos sobre mi pecho para apartarse — S-suéltame —

— No — Apreté con más fuerza el agarre que tenía en sus caderas para que roce de nuestros miembros tuviera más contacto. Quería verle convulsionar de placer sobre mí — Mueve…brinca…

Se mordió los labios para evitar jadear. Sus hermosos ojos estaban humedecidos — ¿B-brincar? —

Asentí y acerque mi boca para besarle de nuevo. El deslizo sus brazos hasta mis hombros envolviéndolos y entonces lo sentí. Lo sentí moverse sobre mí, haciendo una deliciosa presión entre nuestros miembros en cada brinco. Si me viera el padre del chico en este momento no duraría en matar al mortifago que esta corrompiendo y robándole la inocencia a su pequeño retornito. Lo sentí sobre mí perder el control. Lo sentí gemir con fuerza. Lo sentí y observe aferrarse a mí hasta que llego al ansiado espasmo de éxtasis que buscaba.

Y yo…yo solo me corrí con verlo.

* * *

 **(POV HARRY)**

Salimos del salón y durante todo el trayecto al comedor. Comenzó a fastidiarme. Yo caminaba a paso lento ya que sentí mis piernas temblar.

— ¿Te gusto cierto? — Me susurro nuevamente en el oído — Podemos repetirlo cuantas veces tú quieras, Harry

Su aliento en mi oído me estremeció y me aleje de el — Ese tipo de cosas no son apropiadas para un chico como yo... — Dije sentía mi cara arder — ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! — Le amenace — o se lo diré….

El soltó una carcajada — ¿Se lo dirás a quién? ¿A tu papi? ¿O al vejete? — Pregunto —

— Si me sigues acosando se lo diré a mi papa — Le dije — ¡Para que te lleve a Azkaban por mortifago y por obligarme hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo! — Me adelante a él para no verle — Por favor

— ¿Obligarte? ¿Yo? — empezó a reírse con ganas — Mentiroso…. — Canturreo sin vergüenza — Te gusto. Asique no ha sido obligado.

— ¡Si me obligaste! — Chille enojado —

Siguió riéndose bajo hasta que llegamos a la entrada del gran comedor donde ya estaban todos los estudiantes cenando ¡Todos voltearon a vernos! ¡Chismosos de mierda! Los ignore y seguí mi camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Severus me seguía los pasos — Buen provecho, profesor — Dije deteniéndome para poder sentarme, el hizo un asentimiento me voltee para tomar asiento pero cuando lo hice el muy imbécil disimuladamente metió su pie e hizo que casi me cayera —

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto con ojos burlones y voz sedosa fingiendo preocupación. Él me había agarrado de la cintura para evitar caerme —

Todo Gryffindor suspiro — Mmm…si amm…Muchas gracias Profesor — Le dije ¡Maldito sinvergüenza me vengaría! ¡Lo haría! —

— Ten cuidado cuando caminas — Dijo soltándome y saco un poco la silla en donde iba a sentarme para que lo hiciera — Por favor… — dijo, yo tome asiento y el empujo la silla para que yo quedara pegado a la mesa — Buen provecho a todos — dijo a toda la mesa —

Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mí cuando él fue a sentarse a la mesa de profesores — ¡Que caballero! — Chillo Hermione a mi lado — ¡Que amable! ¡Que reflejos! — Recito maravillada mi mejor amiga —

— Tan gentil — Dijo Ginny frente a mí —

— ¡Ya no hay hombres así! — Dijo otra voz femenina que no reconocí —

¡Estaban siendo engañadas por ese estúpido! ¡Ningún amable ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Ese hombre es un maldito manipulador que hacia todo lo que él quería!

 **¿Obligarte yo? ¡Yo te he obligado a nada!**

Recordé lo que había dicho unos minutos atrás ¡Claro que me había obligado a hacer esas cosas….indecentes!

 **Te gusto…**

Volví a escuchar su voz y negué mentalmente ¡No me había gustado nada!

* * *

 **Hola chicas ¿Como estan? Espero que bien! Bueno aqui un nuevo cap! :3 Espero que les guste y Gracias por su Reviews!**

 **Felices fiestas! :D ¿Reviews?!**


End file.
